echoes of mercy, whisper of love
by v-mangrl
Summary: hey v mangrl, this story is about a mysterious voice stalking bulma every move and what this voice have to do with  vegeta, well you just will just have to read to find out...i think its about time i move up the ratings.
1. Chapter 1

Echoes of mercies, whispers of love

Disclaimer: well here I am v_mangrl back, from her looong vacation, its been awhile since I write a B&V fic, but I been reading a lot lately and I think its time for me to continue where I left off, plus I been getting a lot of reviews for my last fic we were meant to be and I will continue it as I'm writing this one, sorry for those who was looking forward to an update I will do that asap…anyways this is my newest fic echoes I hope u enjoy it..ohh and I'm broke so that means nooo money what so ever , so no lawyers please…R&R

Chapter 1-I'm Watching You

_"There she is Father…" the mysterious voice says. "Isn't she the most exotic, alluring creature you have ever laid eyes on?" The pair of emerald green eyes stare at the monitor as the mechanic fly watches her every movement. "I want her!" he exclaims._

* * *

><p>"Vegeta! Damn it! How much times do I have to tell you to be extra careful with the machine?" she barked angrily at the prince. "Now this is going to take me forever to repair," she fumes as she analyzes the damages done to the G.R.<p>

"Maybe next time you will build it stronger so it will be able to handle my incredulous power," Vegeta says with smirk as he eyes his work. The damage to the G.R. is incredible.

"Ohh... Shut up already will you!" She spins on her heel to glare at the smirking prince. "This will take me forever to repair, plus I have a date with Yamcha tonight, sooo.." she smiles as she trails off. Vegeta's smirk falters, if only for the moment. "You will not get the chance to train tonight. You will have to wait until tomorrow afternoon."

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" he yells, his voice cold as he glares at the blue haired female. "If I have to kill that scarred face freak I will!"

"You will do no such thing Vegeta," Bulma says evenly. "If you lay one hand on him,so help me Kami, you can kiss your G.R goodbye." She stares at him with the same intensity of emotion he has burning in his eyes.

"And who's going to stop me?" he inquires with a smirk as he watches the defeat enter her eyes. "You?" he barks with a laugh. Bulma glares at him, his famous smirk plastered on his face. She says nothing. "I did not think so! Now fix my machine." He laughs as he exits the G.R.

"ARG!" she yells as she flings her screwdriver at the back of his head as the door closes. It was probably a good thing that it missed.

* * *

><p><em>"Damn that Prince Vegeta! Always upsetting the lovely flower. I think we will have to pay him a visit as well," the mysterious voice states calmly.<em>

_"Don't worry Kragen, my son, you will get your revenge on the Prince of Saiyans. And there is no better way to crushing the Prince of Saiyans then by stealing the blue haired goddess up from under him," an older mysterious voice said as his son laughed out._

_"You're so right Father. I cannot wait to see the look on that bastard's face when he sees me." He smiles, his sharp pearly fangs evident in the dark room._

_"All in due time my son. In a month we will be landing on Earth," the king informs him as he swirls the purple liquid in his goblet as they both stare at the monitor. They watch the blue haired woman frantically work on getting the G.R. fixed before her date later that night._

* * *

><p>"Stupid! Monkey! Prince!" Bulma gasps out as the works on the control panel. "Stupid… Arrogant…Hard-headed… Pig-headed…Arg!" she screams in frustration as she kicks at the machine. She yells out as she holds her right foot, jumping around the room in pain until she hears someone chuckling behind her. She stops the jumping and instantly spins around to spot yours truly standing there with his trademark smirk plastered on his face.<p>

"So this is what the "so call genius" does when she is fixing my G.R." Vegeta smirks as he stares at the fuming woman in front him.

"Just get out!" she screams. He stares at her for a minute more before exiting the room. His smirk was still evident on his face.

6 hours later

"Phew…" she sighed, wiping the sweat off her brow. She looked at the newly repaired G.R. in front her with satisfaction. "Let's see Mr. High and Mighty destroy this one!"

"It's about time your slow behind finished," Vegeta stated as he walked in. "I was beginning to think that big ass of yours was holding you back." Bulma smiled sweetly.

"You're not going to ruin my good mood Ape Brain! I still have a date with Yamcha in exactly…" she trailed off as she looked at her watch, her eyes bulging as she notices she only has a half hour to get ready. "Holy shit!" she curses as she storms out the room, dust flying behind her. The prince snarls as she bumps into him on her way out.

"Stupid baka," he mutters under his breath as the door closes and he begins his training.

"Oh, hello dear," greets her mother as her daughter comes through the door. "Do you want some cookies? I just baked them." Bulma shakes her head.

"No thanks mom. I have to get ready for my date tonight." She waves her mother off as she runs up the stairs.

"Ohhh too be young again," Bunny coos her daughter's door closes.

Bulma looks around her room at her outfit ready for tonight's date. She runs to the bathroom and takes a shower in record time before putting on the strapless light blue dress. As the admires the knee length dress it sparkles under the lights in the room. The slits on the sides allow her better movement, especially with the rushing around. She slips into the matching blue stilettos before applying light blue mascara. She applys lip gloss to her already rosy lips.

"I must say," Bulma gloats to herself, "for a half hour to get ready I look pretty damn good." She spins in front of the full length mirror.

"Bulma, sweetie!" her mom calls out. "That nice young man, Yamcha, is here."

"I'm coming mom." She grabs her purse as she walks down the stairs. Yamcha awaits by the stairs dressed in a black dress jacket and pants. Two buttons were undone on his white dress shirt to show off his well firmed chest.

"Hey, babe," Yamcha greets her before he kisses her on the cheeks. He hands her a bouquet of roses that he was concealing behind his back.

"Aww, Yamcha," she coos, "They're beautiful." She kisses him on the lips soundly before handing them off to her mother. Bunny waves the couple off as she takes the flowers into the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" he asks as he puts out his arm for her to take. She smiles the biggest smile as she takes his hand. He led her out the door and into his red Porsche that she had bought him for his last birthday. "You are going to love where we are going," Yamcha say with a smirk. Bulma giggles. Five minutes later they arrive at the fanciest Italian restaurant in town, La Petite thy Rosaria.

"Ohhhh Yamcha!" Bulma squeals. "I've been dying to go to this restaurant for months now." Bulma bounces up and down in her seat.

"Nothing is too good for the most beautiful woman in the world!" Yamcha says as he smiles at her.

"Ooh Yamcha, you're so sweet," Bulma says as she watches him with a sparkle in her bright blue eyes. They head into the restaurant and are immediately seated.

* * *

><p><em>" Just look at him!" Kragen growls. "He think he could just snake his way in!"<em>

_"Calm down, my son, you know that this date is not going any where. He can try all he want, he will never get to bed her."_

_"You're right, Father. He tried so many times and she turns him down, so we have nothing to worry about," he says with a smirk on his face. "Besides the cheating bastard has a date with a big breasted harpy in the next two hours. Soon she will find out and she will be mine."_

_"Yes, she will, my son. Yes, she will," his father says._

_" Yes, soon, very soon," he states darkly._

* * *

><p>"Oh, Yamcha. I am having such a good time that I do not want it to end," Bulma coos at him.<p>

"Sorry, babe," Yamcha apologize. "Unfortunately we have to go. I have practice early in the morning and I need to get some shut eye." He pays the check as he gets up.

"Oh, right " Bulma said as she walks out of the restaurant with him at her side.

"Trust me babe, this is not the last time you will see that restaurant," Yamcha says smiling as they wait for the valet to bring the car.

5 minutes later

"Oh, Yamcha, this had been the best night of my life. I can not wait until you take me back," Bulma says slyly.

" Don't mention it babe. I will take you there next time." While Yamcha hugs her he glances at his watch. Bulma in unaware of this as she pulls back to head to the house.

"Next time," Bulma says as she kisses him on the lips before entering the house. A sigh passes her lips as she leans against the now closed door. She pushes herself off and heads for the kitchen. On the way she removes her shoes and throws her purse on a chair. As she enters the kitchen she sees the Prince of all Asshole there raiding the refrigerator. She rolls her eyes and sits down. She waits for him to notice her, but when he does not she decides to end the silence. "I had a marvelous night with Yamcha," Bulma says as she watches him only to have him grunt at her. "We went to this magnificent restaurant," Bulma says still watching him as he places food on the table.

"Why would I care what you and that weakling did?" Vegeta asks with a scowl on his face. "I care not for this mud-ball or its inhabitants."

"You're just envious that you don't have someone like Yamcha to take you to nice places," she teases, sticking out her tongue.

"Ha!" Vegeta said with a smirk playing on his face. "I should be more like that weakling Yamhop?"

" Yes, and his name is Yamcha." she states, her temper rising to the bait.

" OH, I should be more like him," Vegeta says getting closer to her. "I should sleep around with other women every other day before coming here smelling like I went to a whore convention." He smirks at her now red face. "Yea, I should be more like him so that I have a wench to buy me stuff while I stuff others." He chuckled as he walked out.

"Yamcha is not cheating on me!" she yells. " He is not cheating on me."

* * *

><p><em>"Look at how he treats her," Kragen growls. " I should rip out his throat for speaking to her like that. She is a delicate flower and should be treated as one."<em>

_"Calm down son, we must wait for the right time," the king states._

_"I do not know if I could wait any more! I want her and I want her now!" Kragen whines, his voice rising._

_"Be at ease my son. You will have her soon enough." The king puts a hand on his son's shoulder. "She will be yours my son."_

_"Yes she will," he agrees._

A/N: well there you go, the beginning of a long journey, please review to get the next chapter, I know it was a lil short but do not worry I already have the other chapter wrote out but will not post it until I see some reviews thank you very much, and please noo flames.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I would like to thank: Miffinmini and earlschibiangel for reviewing my story. _Last time:"Look at how he treats her," Kragen growls. "I should rip out his throat for speaking to her like that. She is a delicate flower and should be treated as one.""Calm down son, we must wait for the right time," the king states."I do not know if I could wait any more! I want her and I want her now!" Kragen whines, his voice rising."Be at ease my son. You will have her soon enough." The king puts a hand on his son's shoulder. "She will be yours my son.""Yes she will," he with the story:_Chapter 2-Have You Ever Felt like Someone Was Watching You?

'_Bulma….Bulma my precious….' an eerie voice _says in the dark night. Bulma tosses and turns frantically, her body drenched in sweat as she groans in her sleep.

"Leave me alone…" she moans groggily.

'_I can't my queen…I'm coming for you…'_

"No…noooo…leave me alone,"Bulma cries, her voice sounding more desperate than before.

'_I'm coming….'_"Noooo…."

'_I'm coming…..'_

"NOOOOOO!" she screams out as she springs forward, her body dripping with sweat now as Vegeta comes bursting through her door, ready to fight if necessary. He looks at the frightened figure on the bed in front him, her hair sticking to her already soaking wet body, the goose bumps evident on her arm. She looked like she just seen a ghost.

"Woman…" he calls softly. Still no movement. It was as if she was trapped in a trance with no way of escape.

He stares at her as he moves towards her. Bulma is still oblivious to the fact that he was there in the room.

"Woman, wake up," he says a bit more sternly as he shakes her little. Her clear blue eyes snap in his direction. She stares at him for just seconds before blinking.

"Vegeta?" she inquires shakily. Vegeta is clad in nothing but a tight short spandex that leaves nothing to the imagination while his well defined chest is exposed to her vision. This wasn't the first time she had seen him like this, but she can't help but admire the Greek god-like body in front her. Her eyes are still glued to his body as a blush creeps up her cheek. He notices this and smirks knowingly.

"Like what you see onna?" he teases as her face turns a brighter shade of red.

"No…" she blurts out quickly. In a diversion to change the subject she inquires briskly, "Why the hell are you in my room anyways?"

He stares at her as he thinks, 'Why did I rush in here?' She stares at him as he continues to space out.

"Well…" she prompts as she swings her legs off the bed.

"Your pathetic screaming woke me up, so I came here to shut you up." She stares at him as she notices a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Awww, Veggie-kun was worried about me so he came to my rescue." Bulma smiles sweetly. "That is so sweet of you. Just when I thought you was an insensitive jerk you go and prove me wrong." Vegeta's cheeks glow a ting brighter as he glares daggers at her.

"Woman, I am anything but sweet! I most certainly did not come here to rescue you!

"Of course you didn't," she states as he turns his back to walk out her room. "Wait!" she shouts as she runs to him and jumps him.

"Woman, what the…" he trails off.

"Please don't go," she whimpers as she cuts him off. "Please," she begs, her voice shaking again. Her manicured nails pierce his rock hard stomach.

"Woman, stop this nonsense and let me go," he growls as he removes her hands from his stomach and picking her up moves her a few feet from his person.

"Please Vegeta," she begs as she runs in front him, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. "I heard something in my room." He looks at her pleading eyes begging him.

"Woman," he says exasperated. "There is no one here, besides I would have sensed it by now." He watches as a tear falls from her eyes "What?" he snaps, completely irritated with the situation.

"Have you ever felt like you were being watched? She asks. "I can't explain it, but I just get this creepy feeling like someone was watching me while I was asleep." He knew exactly what she was talking about. When he was aboard Frieza's ship he always felt like he was being watched and could never get any rest because of it. The worst part was that the nights he did manage to sleep he was always awoken by his nightmares caused by Frieza himself. "Please Vegeta, don't leave me." Her voice snaps him out his flashback.

"Stay with me." Tears now flowing freely down her face she sobbed into his chest. "Please."

He growls as he picks her up and places her gently on the bed before lying down next to her.

"Thanks," she whispers as she curls up next to him. He glares at her as she cuddles up to him. Soon her breathing turns lighter letting him know that she was asleep. His features soften just a little as he watches the blue haired beauty sleep. Her shoulder length sky blue hair fans out around her and over her pillow. Suddenly her mouth opens wider and she lets out a light snore. He smirks. He could almost swear she was angelic if it he hadn't seen how much of a banshee she was during the day. With a grunt he continues to watch her, his own eyes growing heavy with sleep. A few seconds later he joins her in the Land of Nod.

* * *

><p>-<em>"Why that little..." Kragen snarls as he glares at the two figures entwined on the large bed. Vegeta's arm is secured around her waist with her head turned toward him on his bare chest. It was too much for the tempermental prince as he turned to a guard and without a second of hesitation blasts the poor man into oblivion. His father walks over to him.<em>

_"You must calm down. As the humans say 'Rome was not built in a day.' "He turns his son from the other guards as they back away from their pissed off sire." You must wait for the time to come and for our plan to come to fruition. "Kragen's shoulders slumped as he continues to watch the pair on the screen." You are right as always Father. I know that my time will come." His father walks away as the Prince continues to stare at the large screen. "Soon," he whispers harshly to the Sayian prince. "Your time will come."_-

* * *

><p>'<em>Beep…beep…beep,' <em>the alarm clock sounded indicating it was now 8:00 in the morning.

"Arg…." Bulma moans as she slams her fist repeatedly onto the dresser until her fist connects with the snooze button. She leans forward and stretches as she realizes that she had a sleeping partner. She looks to her right and notices that he is already gone, the only evidence that he was there a dent and his smell. "Figures that he would get up early for training. I mean what did I expect?" She shook her head before running her long fingers through her slightly tangled hair. She yawns as she climbs out of bed, the comforter sliding half off the bed. She walks across the white carpet and into the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and hair she heads downstairs, the smell of breakfast greeting her.

"Oh…good morning sweetheart. Would you like some breakfast?" Bunny inquires even as she it making her daughter a large plate of morsels.

"Sure mom," she says as she takes a seat, her mom placing the plate in front of her. After making her a cup of coffee with cream her mom heads back to the stove. Bulma looks at her plate with a smile. Her mom had stacked her plate with pancakes, sausage links, and strawberries as she knew Bulma loves strawberries "Thanks mom," she says as she takes a sip of her coffee.

'Hmm…I think I should spend the whole day with Yamcha. I mean all we ever do is go out on dates or talk on the phone, we are never spending any real time together.'

"Hey mom, do you still have some cookies you baked last night?"

"Oh, sweetie, you know I never leave leftover pastries, but I baked a new batch this morning. Do you want some?" Bunny inquires turning from the stove.

"Yes, I want to take some to Yamcha as a surprise. I 'm going to spend some time with him today," she says as she nibbles on her sausage link.

"That's nice sweetie. I will pack you a little basket with some other treats if you like!" Mrs. Briefs exclaims happily as she already starts filling a basket out of nowhere.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to go call him and let him know." She pushes her empty plate away she gets up. She runs upstairs to her room and grabs her phone off the dresser. She dials one number in before changing her mind. "You know what," she says to herself. "I think I will surprise him with more than just the cookies." She puts the phone back on the dresser before rummaging through the drawers for a nice outfit for her date. Finally she pulls out a baby blue halter and some short denim jeans. She takes a quick shower before dressing and then heading to her closet where she unearths some denim jean sandals to complete her outfit. Passing a brush through her blue locks she looks at herself in the mirror before applying a little lip gloss to make her lips sparkle. Running downstairs she grabs the basket from her mother, saying a quick thanks, and heads out the door and to her car. Opening the door to her deep blue Mercedes Benz she sets the basket on the passenger seat and gets in.

"Alright, " she exclaimed, "Off to Yamcha's I go." As she presses the gas, she glances over at the G.R., but only for a second as she drove away from the house and toward Yamcha's apartment. About thirty minutes later she pulls up to Yamcha's apartment building. As she pulls up into the apartment's parking lot she glances up at the elegant building. Ever since Yamcha's baseball career had taken flight he had been able to own the best, well not as good as her, but still nice. The building was at ten stories high with a white washed bricks that gleam in the sunlight. The door was white as well with four plates of glass taking up most of the door itself. The place was rich, but not so much that they had a doorman or anything. The front door was unlocked during the day while it was locked at night. She pushes open the door and heads for the elevators. After pushing the button for the fifth floor she looks around the small elevator. That was the one thing she really hated about the place. The elevators were the size of a small closet. They were a bright white which made them appear bigger, but she knew better. Soon a ding signaled that she was at his floor. With a deep breath of gratitude she steps out and heads for his door. She pulled out the spare key which she had asked for, well, more like demanded, and pushed it into the lock. A few seconds later the door was open and she headed inside. The room was pitch black with the curtains pulled closed.

"Yamcha can not still be asleep at this time of the day," she whispers to herself as she heads for his bedroom door. 'Maybe he worked himself to exhaustion from his practice last night,' she thought to herself as she grabs the door knob. 'I'll just take a pe-' Her thoughts were cut off at the scene in front of her. With a grunt Yamcha bumped his body against a blonde's backside, her body vibrating with his grinding. Bulma was so stunned that she couldn't say anything. "Yamcha," she whispers. Yamcha is oblivious to her as he continues to bang the woman under him.

"Oh, baby, I love you! You are all I could ever need!" he groans out making Bulma drop the basket of goodies. The blond is unaware that Yamcha has stopped and is looking at Bulma as she whimpers out, "I love you too Yammy." He looks at her in shock as tears blur her vision of the monstrosity in front of her.

"B-Bulma, b-b-baby," he stutters. "I-It's not what-t it seems-s!" He pulls out from the other woman as the blond turns around with a cry of astonishment. He covers himself as he moves toward her.

"Shut up!" Bulma screams in outrage. "It is over! I never want to see your sorry ass ever again!" With that she exits the apartment quickly. She gets into her car just as Yamcha makes it out the door of the apartment. Backing the car up without consideration of others around her she speeds down the street toward her haven, her home. She narrowly missed an oncoming car as she swipes at her eyes, the skies having opened up, releasing a torrent of heavy rain. "Motherfucker!" she screams in anguish.

"Yamcha its over, I don't want to see your sorry ass again!" She manages to make it home safely a few minutes later. Without a care for her favorite car leaves the keys in the ignition and the door open she runs inside, a pair of eyes watching her in the shadows.-

* * *

><p>"<em>My poor delicate flower, Im sorry you have to find out like this," Kragen says as he watches the distraught female slam the front door of her mansion. "But as they say no pain no gain." He chuckles at his dark joke. "You do not have to worry my darling; I will take away your sor-." <em>

_Suddenly he notices the shadow watching Bulma as well. "What the hell does he think he is doing?" he snarls as his ki crackles around him with intensity as he watches the figure._-

* * *

><p>The figure watches the blue haired female as she cries into her pillow.<p>

"Woman!" he barks angrily at her. "Get the Hell up! You look pathetic." She looks up at him, her eyes bloodshot already.

"Bu-But," she stammers. "Yam-amcha. He c-c-cheated on m-me." She really starts balling then, her face turning a red ting.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta yells as he grabs her by both of her upper arms. He pulls her so that she is eye to eye with him. "Get a hold of yourself!" She stares into his dark eyes as she sniffles. Tears begin to fill her eyes again.

"V-Vegeta," she cries out, her voice shattered. "I-I loved him!" she sobs as she buries her head in his chest. He stiffens, but stands there, not moving from her yet not holding her. "How could h-he do this to me-e?"

"I don't know why you wasted all your time on him anyway!" Vegeta states. "He didn't love you and besides," he says kind of off handedly, "you deserve better than scum." Bulma sniffles as she looks up at him, her eyes bewildered.

"I think that that is the nicest thing-g you have e-ever said to me," she whispers. He scoffs.

"Don't go idiotic on me woman. I only said that to stop that infernal racket and come cook me food. Your insufferable mother is not home." He pulls her off of him and heads for the door. Sensing she is not following him he turns to her. "What?" he growls.

"Thanks," she says as she walks to the bathroom. He shakes his head as he walks out of her room in disbelief.

'I can not believe I did that. It's not like I care if she is sad or not.' He walks down the stairs and walking into the kitchen looks up as the front door opens to reveal the last person Vegeta wants to see.

"I-Is Bulma here?" Yamcha inquires as he visibly shrinks as he sees Vegeta. Vegeta says nothing as he flies at him, his fists connecting with the scarred faced male. Yamcha flies backward into the front yard. Vegeta flies over to him and grips his thick neck with his large fist."Listen to me you fucker," Vegeta growls, "If I ever see your ugly mug here again or you call the woman I will make you eat your own balls!" He throws Yamcha away from him as Bulma calls out from the window above them.

"Vegeta!" Yamcha disappears quickly. "What do you want to eat?" Vegeta looks back at her as he heads for the house.

"Something you don't burn!"

She growls out as her head retreated back into the house as vegeta heads towards it.-

* * *

><p>"<em>I have to hand it to the prince," Kragen concede, "He actually earns some of my respect for what he did, but the lovely Miss Briefs belongs to me." As he glares at Vegeta and Bulma on the screen, the Sayian prince watching the busy woman get food together, he smashes the glass he's holding in his hand, the red liquid spilling all over his hands. "Very soon."<em>

A/n: well that's it folks plzz tell me what you think, I won't post unless I see some review so I'm waiting…


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I would like to thank: Miffinmini, taity, Lilly moonlight, blue flower, Jessie and earlschibiangel for reviewing my story_

Last time: "I_ have to hand it to the prince," Kragen concede, "He actually earns some of my respect for what he did, but the lovely Miss Briefs belongs to me." As he glares at Vegeta and Bulma on the screen, the Sayian prince watching the busy woman get food together, he smashes the glass he's holding in his hand, the red liquid spilling all over his hands. "Very soon." _

**Chapter 3-Unexpected guest**

For the past several days Bulma had decided to lock herself in her lab either working until her eyes were blood shot or by staying up late watching sappy love films. Either way she usually ended up passing out from exhaustion or crying herself to sleep. Tonight is not any different as she lays out on the couch while munching a carton of cookies and cream with a large helping of whipped cream. She glares at the movie in front of her even as she continues to watch it.

**A red headed bimbo cries her heart out as she mournfully clutches the man in front of her.**

**"Oh, Alex!" she whimpers, "How can you do this to me? I thought I was your one and only true love? Didn't what we had mean anything to you?"**

**"Christie, it is not you," her lover says, his dark brown eyes unreadable as he tries to remove her. "I just don't love you anymore. You are not attractive to me." A blond bimbo appears out of nowhere as he finally removes Christie from his person. He turns to the new woman and kisses her passionately on the lips. This only makes Christie cry harder.**

**"Please don't leave me!" she cries as she leaps for him. He steps back making her fall on her face. She looks up at them, her face lightly covered with dirt.**

**"It is done," Alex states bluntly. **

**The blond looks down scornfully at the red head as she spits out, "You are so pathetic, just like your outfit." With that the couple exits leaving Christie to cry alone on the sidewalk.**

"Stupid fucking bitch!" Bulma curses while she sprays more whip cream on her ice creambefore shoving more in her mouth.

**"Alex!" the red head screams in misery, her heart obviously breaking.**

"Oh, let the mother loving scum go!" she screams at the tv. "All men are good for nothing but a good lay and then you slave after him hoping for more!"

"Woman," a voice says. "You are so pathetic." Bulma wipes her face off as she turns to see you know who in the doorway. Vegeta stood there in no shirt and black spandex short, his body sweaty from his work out.

"Vegeta," Bulma growls, "I don't have time for your cave man tactics. I am in the middle of something more important." She points to the tv where Christie is still crying out her former lover's name.

"Oh, really," Vegeta says as he eyes her. "You have either been in your lab or watching these human females fucking each other over for weaklings." He watches her face turn a light shade of red. "You cry every night over that loser mate of yours like your pathetic life is ending. Get your big girl panties on and grow up." At this a vein in Bulma's forehead appears.

"Vegeta!" she screams. "Get the fuck out of here and wipe that STUPID smirk off your ugly mug!" Tears flow down her face as he turns to leave.

"Pathetic weaklings," he snarls as he leaves her space. Suddenly she jumps up and runs after him.

"Wait!" she yells. Vegeta almost keeps walking, but he is curious as to what the blue haired girl wants so he stops. "Why?"

"Why what?" he growls as he turns to her.

"Why did he do this to me? Am I not hot enough?" Vegeta stares at her dumbfounded, but quickly recovers.

"How the fuck should I know? Do I look like a weakling? How would I know what goes on in their pea sized brains?"

"Come on Vegeta tell me!" Bulma whines. Vegeta snarls as he looks down at the insufferable woman. He knows that she will not leave him alone until he gives her an answer.

"Vegeta please tell me, I need to know what the fuck I did wrong" she screams at him.

Vegeta snarled at the insufferable woman in front him; she just will not leave him the hell alone unless she got an answer.

"Woman, you did nothing wrong as I have said before." Bulma frowns at this. "That baka weakling mate of yours found you too much of a challenge and needed something easier."

Realizing that he was being sentimental with the female he growls and turns from her, but before leaving her with his "nice" statement he calls over his shoulder. "Go take a shower. Your smell and appearance sicken me." He moves quickly to his room where he slams the door hoping the woman would leave him to himself. Frowning Bulma walks to her room where she grabs her favorite cotton pj's before she heads to the bathroom. Her eyes water with tears that want to come, but she doesn't want to cry anymore.

Filling the jacuzzi tub with vanilla essence she strips out of her dirty cloths. She thinks back to the times that Vegeta had made off handed comments about Yamcha smelling like a whore house and other times that he stunk like fresh sex and wondered why she didn't listen to him. It's not like he had a reason to lie to me. She turns the water off and sinks into the hot water, the bubbles from the essence swirling around her.

"I should have listened to him," she whispers to herself.

"If I had dropped him like I should have then I wouldn't be here right now. I could have found someone better." Laying back on the pillow attached to the side of the tub she closed her eyes. 'He is so right. I need to save my tears for something worth it. I need to move on.' Unbeknown to her a mechanical fly rested over her bath taking it all in. Thirty minutes later after washing her hair and body she emerges from the bathroom, a big, white robe wrapped tightly around her. Toweling off in her room she pulls the pj's on and lays in her large queen sized bed.

* * *

><p><em>"Bulma, Bulma, I am so sorry this had to happen to you," a voice whispers<em>. Bulma's blue eyes pop open in alarm, but she stays in her bed.

_"You need me. I will protect you and you will never have to worry ever again. I will never leave you or make you hurt. All you need is me and I you. We will be together forever." _

Bulma jumps out of her bed, a scream stuck in her throat as she stumbles, her feet getting caught in the sheets. She looks around wildly as sweat pours off her body.

_"I am coming for you soon." _Bulma backs away from the bed, her eyes still wide.

"Why do I keep hearing that voice? Could I be going crazy from lack of sleep?" she asks out loud. _'I must have just been dreaming. I mean, I must have right? It sounds so real.' _

After gathering some courage she grabs the sheets and hesitantly climbs back into her bed. She gets comfortable, but after a few minutes of tossing and turning gives up on her sleep. It does not seem likely that she will get any sleep this night so she gets up and heads for her lab. "Guess I could work on the project for Mr Grumpy Pants." She pads down the hall in her fluffy slippers, the house eerily quiet. Hours later the morning comes and with it a certain prince awakes for training. He looks at the clock and notices that it is a couple hours after his normal six o'clock training time.

"Stupid women and their inferior emotions," he grumbles as he heads for the kitchen, his shower dismissed as a waste of valuable training time.

"Good morning Vegeta," Mrs Briefs greets him as he enters the kitchen. "Sit down and let me fix you some plates." He sits down as he snarls at the woman.

"Where is the woman?" Bunny looks at him, confused as to who he is talking about at first.

"Who?" Then she gets it. "Oh, you mean Bulma." Setting out several plates with pancakes, French toast, and other breakfast items before him. She turns from him before returning with a jug of orange juice, seeing as the time she gave him coffee he nearly broke the table when it burned his tongue.

"Hn," he mutters as he devours his food in record time before exiting the kitchen to train, his mind still on the woman's whereabouts. He reaches the G.R. and all thoughts of the woman are forgotten when it fails to turn on. Growling in his throat he punches the console before he turns to go locate said female.

"There you go with those cave man tactics," a voice says. Vegeta watches as Bulma walks into the G.R., a strange contraption in her hands. The thing looked a little too heavy for her small form, but she carries it past him with not so much a grunt.

"What the fuck did you do to my machine. I do not have time for these delays," he growls as she starts to hook up the new part.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," Bulma teases. "Besides, it is my machine and I can do what I want with it."

"Once again, I do not have time for you to be playing around with my machine so get it back on-line now." He watches her for signs of her temper. Nothing, so he decides to add on to his rant with, "Unlike you, I have more important things to do then to be harassed by you." Her lips pull back in a snarls, but she changes it to a smile quickly. She stands up, her eyes shining. Vegeta looks at her suspiciously.

"You can't ruin my good mood as I just invented something awesome. I am just too smart for my own good." His eyebrows rose at this.

"Let me the judge of that," he said. He crosses his arms across his chest as he leans up against the wall. She smiles at him as she finishes hooking up the part and the bot that came with it. Standing up she points to the bot.

"You see that bot there?" she inquires as she looks at him. He continues to stare at her.

"OK, anyway. This bot will analyze your being and Ki signature before raising it's own strength to ten times that." She waits for a reaction from him and still gets nothing.

"That's not it," she says. She turns to the bot. "Power on," she says. The machine beeps to life. "Transform. Kakarot." The bot beeps acceptance and transforms to the form of Goku. Vegeta's dark eyes widen slightly.

"Impressive, huh?" she smiles at the shocked look on his face. "The bot can be formed into any z fighter you want." Turning to "Goku" she says, "Piccolo-" the bot transforms. "Krillin-" it transforms again. "Vegeta-" the bot transforms again, stunning the prince as he stares at the exact replica of himself. "Power off," she says making it return to it's original form. "Well," she waits for his response.

"So, the G.R. works now?" She nods happily. He grunts once before shoving her out of the G.R.

"Hey!" she shouts. "I think a thank you is in order," she huffs as she crosses her arms across her chest, waiting for a reply.

"You want gratitude woman.?" he asks simply. She nods her head, her blue hair swishing around her head. He opens his mouth before slamming the door in her face. He laughs out loud as he hears her cursing while banging her fist against the metal door.

"Jerk!" she yells as she heads back toward the house and heads into the kitchen, only to be greeted by the sight of her two parents sitting down enjoying their breakfast.

"Oh, there you are dear. That nice young man, Vegeta, was asking for you," Mrs. Briefs said as she hands her daughter a cup of coffee.

"I do not even want to hear that jerk's name for the rest of the day!" she exclaims as she takes a sip of her hot coffee.

"Don't worry about him dear," her father states. "I need to show you something in my lab. My radar picked up some kind of disturbance in our atmosphere." Dr. Briefs escorts his daughter to is office. It is unusual for them to find anything in space besides the occasional comet. He shows her to his screen where a map show the route of dot.

"For the last couple of days I have been studying the object unaware of what it was. Soon it grew closer I discovered that it is a rather large space craft. I only receive static when I send out radio transmission." Bulma studies the screen in wonder.

"What are the coordinates?"

"Let me see," her father says as his hands fly across the keyboard. Within seconds the coordinates appear before them. "It looks like it is landing right..." He looks up at his pounds into the mechanical figure of Goku before it disappears. Seconds later it reappears behind him, it's fist slamming into his back, sending him into the opposite wall. Vegeta pulls himself out of his indention in the wall and rushes at the machine. Just seconds before he would hit it he stops. Jumping out of the way the "Goku" slams past him.

"Power down," he says as he heads out the door of the G.R.

"Goku," chi-chi yells. "What's wrong?" she asks him worriedly as she notices the troubled look on his face. Goku looks at her.

"Trouble, I think." He gets up and Gohan follows.

"What's wrong Kami?" asks as he sees the worried look on his friend's elderly face.

"I sense a disturbance, . I think a great threat is upon us."

"How long do we have before it lands?" Vegeta asks.

"About ten minutes," Bulma states. "It will land in this exact spot." She points at an empty spot about twenty feet from the G.R. Suddenly Goku and Gohan appear out of nowhere.

"I guess you sensed it too, Kakarot, but I don't see why you bother to show up." Vegeta looks at the two males.

"Well, Vegeta, I am not here for a match with you. I am only here to insure the safety of my friends and loved ones." Everyone else appears, except for Yamcha. "Hey Krillin, Tein, Piccolo," he greets as he approaches the three beings.

"I guess you sensed it as well?" Piccolo asks as he and the rest of the gang look up, spotting the spacecraft as it comes billowing towards the ground, slowing down just slightly as the landing gears comes out and it lands gently on the ground.

"Any idea who it is?" Krillin asks as the they all stare at the magnificent spacecraft in front of them.

"Well, we will just have to wait and see, now won't we baldy," Vegeta snarls as the door to the ship opens up.

All the warriors are on alert as twenty guards walk down the ramp, ten on each side as two figures descend down the ramp behind them. One is 6'1, a light tan complexion with long silver hair and green eyes. He has sharp fangs and long claw like hands, while the other male stands at 6'0, same light tan complexion, with shoulder length lavender hair and emerald green eyes also with sharp fangs and long claw like hands. He smiles at Bulma causing Bulma to blush at his attention.

'_For an alien I have to admit, he's pretty cute,' _she thinks to herself._ T_hey finally reach the ground as Vegeta growls low in his throat.

"Kragen," Vegeta whispers as they all stare at the strangers in front them.

A.N: Well that's it! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but hey, I need to keep it interesting so you will come back, right? *Smiles* Review, review, review! I'm waiting… Im having fun with this story.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I would like to thank: _Miffinmini_ , _xamass blueflower1594, Lilly Moonlight, and earlschibiangel

_Last Time on Echoes of Mercy, Whisper of Love..._

_All the warriors are on alert as twenty guards walk down the ramp, ten on each side as two figures descend down the ramp behind them. One is 6'1, a light tan complexion with long silver hair and green eyes. He has sharp fangs and long claw like hands, while the other male stands at 6'0, same light tan complexion, with shoulder length lavender hair and emerald green eyes also with sharp fangs and long claw like hands. He smiles at Bulma causing Bulma to blush at his attention. 'For an alien I have to admit, he's pretty cute,' she thinks to herself. They finally reach the ground as Vegeta growls low in his throat. _

_"Kragen," Vegeta whispers as they all stare at the strangers in front them._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-I Admire You<p>

Vegeta growls low in his throat as he eyes the two figures on the ramp. Vegeta's spiked 'ki' goes unnoticed as the Z warriors openly gawk at the aliens.

'These guys are so out of my league,' Krillen thinks as he shrinks behind Goku. Goku also notices the power of the visitors in front of him, but is watching Vegeta. Vegeta glares at the pair in front of him.

What the hell is he doing here? I thought his planet was destroyed by Frieza!' Vegeta thinks to himself as he thinks back to one of many times in Frieza's company.

_**Flashback**_

_"King Orilion," Frieza says, his voice oozing with venom, _

_"You know who I am and that I do not like when people disobey me." His tail slams into the marble floor of the castle, the gray and white flooring cracking under the force. The King looks at him in terror, knowing exactly what was in store for him. _

_He casts his eyes to the right of the mighty tyrant to see the Sayian youth next to him. _

_"I requested something so trivial as equipping my planet with defenses and stronger, faster Battle ships and you have yet to finish that along with sending me a scientist to upgrade my fucking scouters," the tyrant booms, his voice filling the large throne room._

_"My apologies, Lord Frieza, but my son," he says as he points to a teenage Kragen, "has been deemed the next king and I -" _

_He was cut off as Vegeta flew at the young prince, his white gloved hand wrapped around the future king's throat. Kragen struggles with the hand that hold his life as his father shivers in fear. _

_"I don't care who is to be king right now!" he yells, his temper showing through. _

_"Are you telling me that your son is more important then I?" The king looks at Frieza and shakes his head. Frieza motions Vegeta to release Kragen, who falls to the ground gasping for breath. _

_"Good, now where are those weapons for me?" King Orilion signals for the weapons to be brought forth. He takes the Plasma Gun from the guard with a defeated look on his face. Frieza eyes the weapon with greed. With this gun he can put any warrior in pain and on their knees with one shot. With a smirk he snatches the weapon and hands it to Zarbon as they turn from the royals. _

_"Thank you for your services," he throws over his shoulder. As they exit the large castle and into the yard where their ship waits._

_"What shall you have us do with them?" Zarbon inquires as Vegeta looks back over his shoulder as the door of the great building before he enters the ship behind Dordoria. The doors shut quietly behind them as Frieza heads down the long, white corridor._

_"I have grown tired of them and their race." Zarbon looks at his master in shock._

_"Would you not like to spare the planet for later sale?" The tyrant looks back at his right hand man, anger sparkling in his eyes._

_"Are you questioning my authority?" The blue male shakes his head. "Good." With that he walks away from the threesome, Vegeta's dark eyes full of hatred as he watches his _

_"Lord" disappears around a corner. _

_"Thank you, mi-lord," Zarbon and Dordoria reply as they turn back to the door as the ship takes off into space. They wait until they are out of the planet's atmosphere before lowering the door. As soon as it opens the pairs' hands glow with energy of a bright blue glow before they aim and release it down on the planet below. _

_Unbeknownst to them the king had figured something was off when Frieza reacted they way he did, without killing or punishing them, before leaving as he had. The king had rushed over and thrown on the cloaking device which activated as soon as the blast hit their shield. When the dust cleared from the destroyed planet there was nothing to see but chunks of rock floating around in space._

_"Well done, my pets," came Frieza's feminine voice over the speakers. _

_"Let us go home to celebrate the destruction of an inferior race." The pair of soldiers headed for their room laughing while Vegeta stares out the window as the door shuts next to him. He is not laughing. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Vegeta growls low in his throat as he notices the look on Kragen's face, his emerald eyes checking Bulma out as she shifts nervously.

Vegeta steps between the pair, his body blocking Bulma from the other prince's view.

Strangely no one notices that the Sayian Prince has done what he has done. A smirk graces the other Prince's face as he notices what Vegeta has done.

"_It _is very nice to _see_ you again, Prince Vegeta," he says quietly.

They all look over at Vegeta as the sound of his former title. Vegeta's glare seems to get darker as he looks over at the alien.

Goku approaches Kragen slowly, his normal lax attitude gone.

"My name is Goku and you are..." he leads off. Krillen moves out from behind Goku.

"Oh, I am so sorry," he says as he bows at them. "My manners are a little rusty having no one to practice them on. My name is Prince Kragen and this is my father, King Orilion," he says as he motions to the other male.

"We mean no harm to anyone on this planet."

"How do you know Vegeta?" Goku inquires, still not relaxing. Kragen smirks as he looks over at Goku.

"We know Prince Vegeta from long ago, when he worked for Lord Frieza, the evil tyrant."

This seems to pull Bulma out from her trance.

"Oh, really now?" she questions, drawing everyone's eyes to her as she steps toward the alien royalty. She eyes both of them before asking,

"What are you doing here then? How do we know if you don't mean to kill us?" He smiles at her questioning, her pale cheeks growing dark at his stare. Vegeta yanks her back behind him with a growl.

"Like the _woman _asked," Vegeta states, "What the fuck are you doing here and what the hell do you want?"

All the Z Warriors nodded in agreement.

"Besides, I watched the goons blow up your planet." Kragen chuckles at Vegeta's statement as he steps closer to the pair.

"That's what _you_ were supposed to _think_," he says airy.

"You see, when Frieza left us, along with you lackeys, me and my father set to enable our force fields and our cloaking device."

"So..." Vegeta led off in surprise. "You were never destroyed." Kragen claps his hands.

"You are correct." Bulma runs up from behind Vegeta, her eyes bright.

"You created a device that can make a planet invisible?" she asks as her mind goes over the many ways that something like that could benefit Earth and it's inhabitants.

"Well, not me," Kragen says modestly. He smiles down at her. "My Planet, Planet Kolion, is well known for its technological devices."

Piccolo steps forward, his dark eyes gleaming.

"So," he growls, "What the fuck is your business here?" The green man waits for the answer as the others grow quiet. The king steps forward.

"We are here for help. Kolion is being deprived of its resources by a drought that has swept over our planet. We were going to observe your planet before coming for help. We needed to make sure that Earth had the resources to help us."

The king looks over at his son, neither of them spilling the beans about why they were really here, but their answer seems to suffice the Z Warriors and Piccolo.

"We would be happy to assist you in your time of need," Goku says as he shakes hands with the king. Bulma nods as she looks up at the prince.

"Yes, you may stay with my family as we have plenty of room and all the equipment you might need." Vegeta growls behind the pair, Bulma and Goku turning to him.

"You two must really be stupid if you are buying into this load of crap," he snarls. "Their race is the third most ruthless beings next to the Ice-jins and Sayian-jins. They have something up their sleeve!" He looks over at Kragen who is eyeing him with hate.

"They are not here for something as stupid as help for a drought." Bulma's hands fly to her hips in aggravation.

"And what would that be, Vegeta? Huh? Huh?" she huffs, her cheeks burning.

Vegeta growls as he stalks away from the group. Kragen changes his expression before Bulma turns her blue eyes to him.

"Don't mind him," she says.

"Thanks for your hospitality, Mrs," he says, leading off.

"_**Miss**_ Bulma Briefs," she smiles as she introduces herself. She extends her hand in greeting, but instead of shaking it, he puts his mouth on the back of it causing her face to turn darker. She tries to pull her hand from his, but he smiles bigger at her and she stops.

"Ummm... Will it be just the two of you?" she inquires as he releases her hand. He shakes his head.

"No, it will just be me as my father has some business to attend to elsewhere," Kragen says as his father nods and heads off with a quick farewell to the group.

Seconds later his ship exits the area and into the atmosphere.

"Well, then, let me take you on a tour." She turns to the rest of the group, excluding the Sayian Prince.

"Hey, if you guys want to stay, my mom made lots of lunch." Piccolo shook his head.

"No thanks, I have some business to attend to," he says as he takes to the skies, his mind troubled as he heads for Kami's lookout. Goku on the other hand heads to the house.

"Thanks Bulma!" Krillen and Gohan shake their heads in shame as they head to the house.

"Come," Bulma says to Kragen as she heads toward the house, "Let me show you your new residence." He nods as he follows her, his eyes glued to her ass as it sways back and forth. The pair is not aware of a pair of obsidian eyes glaring at them as they enter the house.

Thirty minutes later she takes him toward the sleeping quarters of the house after having shown him the entire house along with her lab, while all he has been able to do is watch her and think to himself how beautiful she is.

He knows for sure that he is not mistaken in wanting to make her his queen. They pass her room and then Vegeta's before coming to a stop in front of a room two down from Vegeta's, but three from her own.

"Here is your room," she says as she opens the white door to show him his large room. Its walls are painted in crimson with a queen sized bed draped in black and crimson sheets in the middle of the room. A black dresser is set to the right of the bed while a balcony opens up to the left with a bathroom a few feet from that. He walks into the room and turns to her with a smile.

"Miss Briefs," he starts.

"Bulma," she says with a smile.

"Bulma," he whispers adoringly,

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here while I finish our research." He smiles, his pearly white fangs appearing making her a little nervous.

"It's no problem," she says as he moves toward her.

"I would still like you to know how much I appreciate you," he says leaning forward,

Bulma too stunned to move as he places a gentle kiss on her right cheek. With a flush she steps back.

He smiles at her as she stammers out, "Umm. D-dinner is at s-seven." She runs down the stairs as he watches her. Seconds tick by before he turns toward the shadows.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Prince?" he inquires as Vegeta steps out from the darkness of Kragen's new room and towards the other prince. Kragen glares at the other prince.

"Fuck you," Vegeta spits out.

"I know that you are not here for _help_, but for something more. This mud ball is not _worth_ your time so spit it out." The other man smiles acidly.

"Oh, how smart you are, monkey prince," he says quietly. "I am here for the woman, she will become my queen before I leave this _mud ball_."

Vegeta's eyes widened if only for a second before a smirk graces his features.

"Well, then," he says, "you should just pack up and leave as she will _never_ find you attractive. You are an _ugly_ thing and will only scare her with your advances." _'_

_She did find that lizard, Zarbon, attractive.' _

"Well, we will just have to wait and see, now won't we," he states as he steps to the side for Vegeta to exit his room, but not before Vegeta spits on Kragen's bed.

Kragen smirks after closing the door. He cares not for the gesture, but will not let it bother him as he throws the comforter to the floor. _'What is better than humiliating the Sayian then taking that which he wants. I will take her affections from you, Vegeta. She will be mine whether you know of your own feelings or not.' _

He heads for the shower to get ready for dinner as he chuckles evilly.

A/N: I know this chapter was a little short, but hey, I need some inspirations to continue writing. *Smiles as points to the review box* Please click on that little button and send me more reviews. Thank you for reading. Also, you know that you can post on facebook.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank: Miffinmini_ , _xamass blueflower1594, Lilly Moonlight, and earlschibiangel

_Last time: Kragen smirks after closing the door. He cares not for the gesture, but will not let it bother him as he throws the comforter to the floor. 'What is better than humiliating the Sayian then taking that which he wants. I will take her affections from you, Vegeta. She will be mine whether you know of your own feelings or not.' _

_He heads for the shower to get ready for dinner as he chuckles evilly. _

Chapter 5- Promise

The whole family sat down as they indulge themselves with their handsome new dinner guest. Everyone enjoyed themselves except for the Prince who had lived with them for a long time, who at the time was not present. A male server comes out from the kitchen, his trays full of appetizers. Tonight was very formal for their guest whose station was grand.

"So," Mr. Briefs begins as he looks to Kragen, "What is the name of your planet again and what is it like?" Kragen looks to Bulma's father and smiles, his sharp fangs once again on display. "As I am a scientist I love to learn about new places and species or life forms." Kragen nods in understanding.

"As I said before, my planet's name is Kolion. It was derived from mine and my father's names, as we are the ones that rule it. Most of our families' generation is named as we are. We have ruled Kolion for centuries, but recently we have fallen on hard times."

Kragen tucks a napkin into his lap as his emerald eyes return to Bulma's finely dressed form. Her light blue halter top a contrast to her pale, porcelain skin while enhancing it and her well endowed bosom that strained against it. The rest of the dress hugged her, showing off her hourglass figure, until it hit her pelvis where it flowed around her legs, cutting off at mid-thigh. It was hard for him to take his eyes off her elegant and beautiful features to turn them to the older male. Sure, her father was elegant in his older age, but he was not his interest. He was here for Bulma, not all the other extras. Still, he talked to the intelligent male in front of him.

"My planet is much like yours with less land and more water with a cesious for our waters with a livid colored sky. My planet is surely a sight for sore eyes," he said wonderingly.

"I would love for you to come there with me sometime," Kragen said as he turned his emerald eyes toward Bulma's cerulean ones. 'And soon you will be,' he thought as he looks at Bulma with a mysterious look in his eyes. Her face turns a light red tint causing Bulma to look down at her half empty plate, her peas running from her fork as it scrapes noiselessly across the plate.

"Oh, that just sounds heavenly!" Mrs. Briefs squeals favorably. "Oh, Bulma, it is not every day that a captivating alien asks for you to see his planet." Bulma groans inwardly at her mother's ditsy behavior. Mr. Briefs commands his attention again with more of his inquires.

"How about the days or the weather? How do they compare to Earth's own?"

"Well, our days are the same length as your own, but we get only five hours of night and we only have one season. It would be comparable to your summer I guess." Bulma looks up from her food.

"You have no winter?" she inquires in shock as she joins into the conversation. He looks over at her, his smile bight.

"What is this winter you speak of," he inquires sensuously, his eyes exposing his desire. Bulma's heart skips a beat and she is unsure of whether she is nervous in a good way or bad way.

"Uh..." Bulma stammers a little as she seeks to answer his question correctly. "It a cold season on Earth when the rain turns to a solid that comes down slow from the clouds,"

Bulma states and then feels stupid in how she answered. 'I sound like a stupid little girl!'

"That sounded so stupid," she says, but he shakes his head as her flushed face.

"Never," he replies, but then he changes the conversation. "So, where is the Sayian prince?" Bulma looks taken back by the question and she looks down at her food as a waiter places a small steak on her plate before looking back up, her eyes gleaming with emotion as she rolls them.

"Mr. High and Mighty Prick of the Monkeys is out training for Kami knows what!" she seethes with a stab at her medium rare steak. His eyes darken with jealously at the emotion she bestows the Sayian in the G.R. How could she be so upset that the scum was not at the dinner when she had him? He did not know, but he would ignore it as he did not want her to hate him, just Vegeta.

"Would you like me to go and fetch him?" he questions as he pushes his chair back and stands. The family looks up at him in shock. Bulma smiles.

'He wants to make me happy by dragging Vegeta in here because I am upset about the asshole's lack of attendance.' It doesn't hit her that she is upset about Vegeta's absence.

"You know what, no, leave him to his own company. It is nice to have a gentleman at the table who wants to talk instead of a sourpuss who just gobbles down the food and disappear without a thank you." He smirks at her obvious compliment. Oh, how he would like to make her smile always and he would.

It seems that all he has to do is be the exact opposite of Vegeta and she would be content with him.

'This is going to be so easy,' he thought as he watches the woman talk to her dad about something that he could care less about at this moment as he watches her soft, pink lips move.

The mass moves around as it continues to pummel the android, his fist slamming into it as it grabs his fist with it's own. It pulls the figure toward it before slamming it's fist into his face, sending the figure into the wall. A dent remains as the figure runs back at the android.

He runs around the other fighter as it watches him, but just seconds before attacking he fazes out. The fighter looks around for the figure, but is unsure as to where he is. It is looking in the wrong direction as the figure comes out from nowhere and slams his right foot into the back of the other fighter, sending it screeching across the floor. It immediately rights itself before coming back at him. The figure powers up as blue energy flashes and moves around him. The other fighter just gets down into a fighting stance with its hands balled into fists in front of it. The figure shots a barrage of energy balls at the android, it moving out of the way from most of them 'cept one that hits it square in the chest, but the android just blows it off like a fly. As it is distracted the figure comes at it with his feet and fists flying.

The droid dodges all before delivering a fist to his mouth, blood gushing out as he falls back. The droid grabs his long hair and shoves its knee into the male's gut, a grunt escaping as the android links its hands together before they crash into the middle of his back, making him slam face first into the metallic ground. The figure looks up, his dark eyes glaring into his foe's.

"Damn you fucking thing!" Vegeta screams hatefully at the android Kragen in front of him. He snarls at the smirking alien as he springs forward, a large ball of energy forming rapidly in his olive toned hands. He screams at the droid before throwing the blast at Kragen, only two inches from his face. He manages to blast the droid's head clean off, the circuits exposed as it returns to its original form.

Vegeta looks down at it in disdain as the beeping from the bot dies indicating both the death of his enemy and training for the day. With a pop of his neck, as it was dislocated during his battle, he left the G.R. with the bot smoking behind him and heads for the house in search of Bulma. As he enters the back door his ears are assaulted with the sound of giggles.

He heads for the sound, his eyes looking around him for the source. As he enters the living room his dark eyes flare and bulge with the vision in front of him. Bulma sat there on the couch, still in her blue dress from dinner, a large glass of red wine in her left hand while she giggles. Her cheeks were pink, her blue eyes dark and glazed from the consumption of the wine. She sat across from Kragen, her legs crossed for decency, but he did not care as he saw that Kragen was looking at her creamy, long legs openly. The alien sat next to her with his own glass of wine while he whispers something in her left ear causing her to giggle some more.

Vegeta's eyes grow darker as he watches the couple. Then Kragen brushes his hand along her left arm with a look in Vegeta's direction.

"What the fuck do you think that you are doing?" he roars as he barges into the dimly lit room causing Bulma to look over at him with a small smile on her face, not totally aware of his anger at the moment. He stands before them as Bulma gets up, her legs a little shaky.

"Ohh," she slurs out as Kragen looks up at him. "Ve-Veggie-c-chan." She pokes him in his muscular chest causing him to look down at the offending finger. "Take a-a ch-h-hill pill. We were just talk-king." Vegeta looks into her eyes now.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," Kragen says, a little peeved that Bulma calls Vegeta by a pet name.

"We were just talking." Vegeta turns his attention to Kragen, his eyes like ice chips as he glares at Kragen.

"You," he bits out, "need to shut the fuck up while you still plan on living." Kragen stands up now, his intention not to show his ugly side gone at the threat.

"Why y-" he starts before Bulma moves between the two.

"H-hey now," she hiccups out as she moves the men further from each other, leaving herself about half a foot between Vegeta and Kragen a piece. "Veggie," she says as she looks at him, still very much out of it as she is ignorant of the situation she is in. "Can y-you hold m-my drink?" Vegeta says nothing as she deposits said drink into his hand without an affirmative.

With a smile she says, "A-and no sippy sippy-y-y as-s I kno-ow how much I have." Vegeta is not paying any mind to her as he smells the extra ingredient in the cocktail before glaring at the other alien.

"You low life bastard!" he snarls. "You drugged the woman!" He wants to kill the alien, but Bulma is still standing between them and she is turning toward said low life.

"Kragen," she manages to say easily. "Thank y-you for the-e talk," her voice husky from the drugs. "But I think it is time for bed, so I say-y g-good night-t-t." Vegeta growls from behind her, but stops as she turns her seductive gaze toward him.

"Veg-gie, can you help me to m-my roooom as I don't-t thi-ink I will make it th-there on my own." Kragen looks at her in shock. She would rather the Sayian take her instead of him?

Vegeta smirks over at Kragen, the woman grabbing his hand. Normally he would tell her to drag her ass up there on her room, but Kragen looked so pissed that he decided to do it.

"Whatever, woman," he says as he hoists her into her arms, her hand falling from his as her head falls to his chest. Bulma's eyes drift closed as Vegeta's heart beat sings her off to sleep.

"Prince," Kragen says as Vegeta heads off toward her room. He stops, but does not turn around.

"This is not over." With a light chuckle he heads up the stairs with his precious cargo.

After reaching her ivory door he pushes it open and heads for her large bed, the covers pulled back already for bed. One of the servants must have already been up and made it ready for her occupation hours ago. He looks over at the clock after depositing her on the satin sheets.

2 o'clock.

He gazes down at the sleeping human, his chest tight.

'What is this feeling?' he thinks to himself before shaking his head and covering Bulma with her clean sheets along with the comforter. He admires her for a minute or two before leaving her bedside and heading for the door. After closing the ivory door he turns to find his enemy waiting for him.

"You know you want her," Kragen states flatly. "Do you love her?" Vegeta frowns at the other male. Vegeta brushes past him as he heads for his own room, but says one thing as he enters the shadows.

"I love no one." Kragen glares at the back of the other prince.

'I doubt that, o mighty prince of the Sayians,' Kragen thinks as he looks to Bulma's door. 'I have no doubt that Bulma will be mine and you will be heart broken when she leaves with me.' Kragen then turns and retreats to his room just mere feet from his love's.

**The Next Morning**"Urg," Bulma groans unhappily as she lurches over her porcelain, releasing all her contents from the night prior, her eyes tearing up at the unpleasantness. After finishing the release she stands in front of the teal sink to brush her teeth and tongue, hoping to ride her mouth of the awful taste**. **Looking at the mirror minutes later, she groans at her distraught appearance. Screwing up her face at the awfulness she grabs a quick shower and a fresh pair of clothes.

While brushing the knots out of her lovely teal hair a knock sounds at the door. It sends her head into pain as she gets up to answer the knock. She opens it to find a smiling

Kragen standing before her. He is sporting a black muscle tee and blue jeans that hug his figure like a second skin, but her head hurts so much she fails to notice this.

Kragen looks Bulma over, her white shorts just longer than daisy dukes and her black top conservative, but sexy, as it hangs loose on her lush form while letting the imagination imagine what was under there.

Bulma turns from him, her head pounding like crazy, and sits down on her bed where the green hair brush lays abandoned.

"Come in." Kragen steps into her room, still smiling.

"Morning," he says as he stands before her, taking her appearance in. She does look tired, but no worse of wear.

"Morning. Sorry, I am not in the best of places today. I have such a hangover."

"You look like a Goddess to me. As for the hangover, that is why I am here," he states.

Bulma looks up at him in surprise and a little suspicious.

"Really? Why?" He looks hurt, but only for a second.

"To help you."

"How?" She looks up to quickly and dots appear in her vision. Kragen produces from behind his back a plant, at least it looks like a flower to her. It resembles an Earth rose crossed with a tulip, the colors multiple and shimmery. "What is it?" she inquires as he hands it to her.

"This is a special plant from my world called a Planic. It has special properties that can heal a person from many ailments, one of those being a hangover." Her eyes glow a little in appreciation, but then confusion.

"What do I do with it?" she asks as she looks at him quizzically.

"You eat it. Now I should-" he stops as she puts the plant in her mouth and starts to chew. "Tell you that it is quite bitter." Bulma grimaces as she spits out some of the plant as the bitterness hits her taste buds.

"Wow, it works," she says in amazement. "I would love to study that!" she exclaims "Do you have any more?" He shakes his head sadly.

"Unfortunately, no. That is as I said from my own planet and if you remember it needs help so they are dying. With the rest of the vegetation." Bulma looks up at him sadly.

"I am sorry."

"No need to be. I am here to study your world to see if the earth is compatible with ours so that my planet may live. I also have brought you something." Bulma stands up as he pulls out a small, round device.

"This is a prototype of Kolion's cloaking device so you may study it." Bulma squeals triumphantly, all evidence of her hangover gone. He hands her the contraption as she instantly turns it about in her hand, looking over it.

"Would you mind if I got started on a blue print of this?" Kragen shook his head. "After that we can start on looking at the earth's composition." Just as she says this her stomach lets out an embarrassingly loud growl. She blushes a bright pink. Holding her stomach she inquires of him, "Do you mind if we eat first?"

"Why not? I am quite hungry," 'for you' he states the last part to himself as he takes her hand and they head toward the kitchen where the smell of food amasses from. As they enter the room Vegeta looks up before inhaling his food and exiting the room.

"How rude," Bulma mutters as the pair sits down. Bunny fusses over them as she hands out food for the pair.

"I see that the new cloths fit," Bunny says as she heads back to her stove. Bulma notices now how handsome and defined his looks in his new clothes.

"Thank you, Mrs. Briefs." Bunny just giggles.

"I love what I do." After finishing their breakfast they head for the lab, which is just past the G.R. where Vegeta is training.

Bulma only glances at it for a second as they pass. Kragen notices this, but blows it off again sure that she will come to him instead of the other prince. As they enter the lab,

Bulma places the cloaking device on her work table as she looks for some blue print papers.

"This is my lab," she says even as she continues to look for the papers. "Hmm..."

"What is up?" he inquires.

"Well, it appears that I am out of papers. Give me a second to head to the house for some more." Kragen nods as she heads out.

"Okay, Bulma," he says with a smirk. She fails to notice the extra person in the lab as does Kragen, who picks up a picture of Bulma and her friends. They are all smiling, 'cept for Vegeta, who is in the back of the picture. He only has eyes for Bulma as he gazes at her likeness fondly. "Such a gorgeous creature. Too bad she has bad taste in men, but that will change soon enough."

"Bulma," a male voice whispers. Kragen puts the picture down and turns to where the voice is coming from. He knows that voice and it is not welcome near his lady. "Bulma?" Kragen watches as Yamcha steps out from behind some equipment unawares of the other male.

He then notices Kragen as confusion enters his features. "Who are you?" Kragen runs at the unsuspecting male and pins him to the wall as Yamcha's eyes stare dismayed at him.

"You must not give a fuck for your own life as I heard the sorry excuse for a male tell you that he would rip your fucking balls out and shove them down your throat." Yamcha shook his head.

"I just-t want to see her," he manages to say as Kragen tightens his grip around his throat, the look in his eyes one of murder.

"Here is the thing, scum, I will follow through on his wish for your death only cause you are in my way. Unlike his though I will rip your fucking spine out of you and strangle your life right out of you!" he promises in a dark tone. "Leave and never return." With that he throws the human out a window to his left just as Bulma walks into the room. Yamcha scampers away from the irate prince.

"Hey, I am back," Bulma announces as she lays the blue prints on the table. "What happened?" she inquires as she notices the hole in her window.

"Oh, a ball came through it," Kragen states. Bulma looks at the floor where there is no glass, but dismisses it. "Oh, well, kids," she says with a shrug as she turns to her work, Kragen sitting next to her as she begins her questions..

A/N: Aww. Here we are at the end of another awesome chapter and it comes time to review. I may not be sending these out as quickly as you, my readers, and I would like, but my new job requires my time. Please review and once again you can post to your facebook if you know of someone who likes fanfiction.


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously..._

_"Here is the thing, scum, I will follow through on his wish for your death only cause you are in my way. Unlike his though I will rip your fucking spine out of you and strangle your life right out of you!" he promises in a dark tone. "Leave and never return." With that he throws the human out a window to his left just as Bulma walks into the room. Yamcha scampers away from the irate prince. _

_"Hey, I am back," Bulma announces as she lays the blue prints on the table. "What happened?" she inquires as she notices the hole in her window. _

_"Oh, a ball came through it," Kragen states. Bulma looks at the floor where there is no glass, but dismisses it. "Oh, well, kids," she says with a shrug as she turns to her work, Kragen sitting next to her as she begins her questions..awhile until I return." she said as she climb into the hovercraft Kragen following scream at the top of her lung as she was about to crash into the ground.'She looks soo beautiful in my arms, I cannot wait until she is all mines.' he thought as he continues to fly._

Chapter 6-

"I almost -" Bulma strains as she reaches for her hiking boots under the bed as a lone figure watches from behind, a smirk on his face as he watches her round, pert ass.

_'Boy, I would love to get a hand on them.'_

"Got'em!" Bulma exclaimed as she pulled herself up to show him her triumph. She pulls on one and then the other as Kragen stood there watching her with a smile now as he looks over at her closet crammed full of shoes, but her just wanting to wear her boots.

He turns back to her as she inquires whether he is ready to go. Kragen is dressed in khaki pants with a muscle hugging white shirt complete with a brown vest.

"I have been waiting on you," he states simply, but not rudely. "But I find that a beauty like you needs just a few extra minutes to get ready." B

ulma smiles as she smacks him on the shoulder.

"You!" she says with mock severity. "We need to get a move on."

They head out of her room and for the front door as she checks her list to make sure everything is in order.

"Let's see, do I have all that we need?" After checking all on her list she smiles up at him just as a voice thunders through the house.

"WOMAN!"

Vegeta yells as he approaches the duo.

"Where the hell do you think that you are going? You need to fix the damn droid! NOW!" He crosses his arms as he glares at the blue haired female in front of him.

She was wearing a similar outfit to her male counterpart, cept hers was tighter and shorter while her shirt was a black tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail with little strands hanging around her face.

She scoffed at the arrogant prince as she pushed by him with a travel capsule in her right hand.

As she gets ready to shut the front door she turned to him and says, "Listen, Vegeta, I don't have any time to play mad scientist with you."

She grabs Kragen's buff arm, Vegeta's eyes glittering dangerously black as she pulls Kragen into the hover craft that now waits for them.

"Why don't you go spar with Goku until I get back to fix your little toy." Vegeta stands in the doorway, kind of shocked at her lack of respect and her audacity to leave him while she leaves with that.

"So long, prince," Kragen says with a mysterious smirk as the craft blasts off.

Vegeta watches as the craft becomes smaller in the bright morning skies before he himself took flight.

"Damn woman," he grumbles before he hovercraft zooms across the skies at speeds not allowed on the grounds below them, but to the pair in the craft it seems a snail's pace, but to Kragen he did not care either way as he enjoyed all the time he would get from their little adventure.

"So, Kragen, where shall we go first. We have a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time," Bulma said as she glanced over at the male next to her.

"We have the Sahara Desert, the Pacific Ocean, or the Amazon to chose from." Kragen shrugged nonchalant.

"Your choice," he said. "I will make the next choice."

"Ok. Hmm..." she wondered for a moment. "Ah ha! The Desert is the hottest so let's do that one first."

"That sounds perfect. I knew you would make a better choice then I." He smiles happily at her.

"Let's get going then!" she cries as they accelerate there, not knowing that just miles behind them they had a follower.

"I don't know what his fucking game is, but I plan on stopping it before it starts," he mutters to himself as he speeds up to the ship, still staying completely oblivious to the pair, well, to Bulma.

Kragen notices him almost immediately.

_'So, the prince wants to play, does he?_' Kragen smirks as he discreetly touches the ship and send a small shock through the system.

"What the hell?" Bulma yells as the craft spins out of control. "Everything just shut off!"

Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw the hovercraft shift and then nose dive. Bulma's screams echoed around him as he propelled himself toward the falling craft. Just as he was just feet from the failing craft he saw them. Kragen hovered just feet from him with Bulma tucked safely in his strong arms, while he just smirked at the shocked and pissed off prince of the Sayians.

Bulma didn't notice the prince as she had her face tucked into the white shirt of Kragen's, her hands white with the force she applied to hold on to the alien prince.

Vegeta flipped the other prince as he sped off. Kragen smirked smugly at the retreating form of his competition before making himself friendly as he looked down at the woman in his arms.

"Bulma," he whispered softly, his eyes looking over her soft form. "It's okay, I have you."

It took her a few seconds to look into his eyes, her own blue ones wide in fear. Looking around her she relaxed somewhat as she looked back up at him.

"Oh, thank you, Kragen," she says as she realizes that she is safe, but she had a feeling that someone else had been there. She was sure of it, but with a sigh she said to him, "I guess we should get going." He nodded.

"We just need to head forty miles east of here." Kragen tightened his grip before heading, at an outrageous speed, toward their destination.

Less then Ten minutes later they found themselves at their destination.

"Here we are, the Sahara Desert," Kragen said as they touched down. Bulma looked around in amazement. She had never been here before, but she could tell you that it was awesome and hot!

"Damn! We just got here and I feel like I am in a cooker!" Bulma said as she fanned herself with her hand, but to no avail in cooling herself. At least she had worn shorts unlike Kragen. "Aren't you hot?" she inquired as she looked over at him. He shook his head.

"On my planet the deserts are fifty times hotter than this," he stated as he looks around for a tree or some shade for the pale skinned woman. Finding none he said to her, "Bulma, just wait here and I will gather a sample."

Bulma had frowned at the intense heat and now had removed her shirt to reveal her azure sports bra that revealed just some of her milky white breasts, but not enough to be considered nasty.

"I am just so hot," she murmured.

"Why don-" his sentence stopped as he looked over his shoulder at the half naked woman. "find. a. way. to. cool. off." He eyed her revealed skin. He quickly turned from her to gather an even quicker sample.

"As you can see I am trying," she murmured as seat slid down her body from where her clothes touched her. "This is not working, I am still too hot." She stopped herself from removing her pants.

Elsewhere another pair of eyes was watching her strip and sweat.

_'What does this woman think that she is doing?'_'You're telling me. Now I am too hot.' His thoughts were filled with ways they could get even hotter.

"I need to leave this desert," she complained. She didn't have to say it twice as she was rushed from where she was standing to a lush rain forest where she sighed in happiness as she was laid on a small patch of grass just wet from rain.

"Wow, that was fast."

He walked away quickly, leaving her in the desolate spot. "Kragen! Where are you going?" she exclaimed as she got up and headed after his retreating figure, but he was too quick and she found herself alone and lost.

"Kami damn it!" she cursed as she looked around her, every direction looking the same. "I lost him."

Suddenly an earthly howl penetrated the thick forest, sending her screaming in fear as she ran. She dodged low hanging limbs and jumped over roots protruding high out of the ground as more sounds of animals surrounded her. She turned to see if anyone was following her just as a root came in to view and she was too slow to jump causing her to trip over the offending plant.

She flew forward, her hair coming undone from its ponytail as she careened onto the harsh ground, dust and grass flying around her as she landed with an 'oof' on her stomach.

"Oww," she whimpered as she rolled onto her back, her stomach still rolling with pain, her ribs protesting the movement.

"That really hurt." She turned toward a sound up close to her head only to find herself surrounded by a pack of baby dinosaurs.

"Oh, this is bad," she muttered as she quickly righted herself, her pain momentarily forgotten. The slightly brown, baby t-rexes eyed her like prey, their tiny eyes glowing with hunger. There looked to be about five of them, but she wasn't sure if there were more hiding in the bush.

"Nice little baby dinos," she whispered plastically. As she backed up, still on the ground like a small baby, she backed up as the reptiles stalked her.

"KRAGEN!" she screamed even as she thought that there was someone else she would have called. 'Why the fuck does this always happen to me?' Just as the thought finished she was hauled into the air. First instinct was to fight off the offending creature without thought to anything else.

She screamed and struggled until her captor said,

"Calm down, Bulma." She looked up and into his emerald eyes, his long hair blowing around him.

"It's me. I will never leave your side again." He pulled her close while she sniffled. Pulling back he asks, "Shall we call it a day for now?" She nods before he turns to head toward Capsule Corp. He tucks her firmly into his arms and they draw closer to her home and his temporary home. By the time they that had landed Bulma had fallen into a deep sleep from all the trauma she had experienced that day. As he headed for the back door he found that he had company blocking the door.

"Shall I inquire as to what did I do to be graced by your pathetic presence?" He smirked as the prince growled at him.

"I do believe that I let you know how I feel about you hanging out with the woman," he said with a frown. "Don't think that I wouldn't keep and eye on you."

"And why would you need to concern yourself with her and what she wants to do? Let alone who she wants to be with?" Vegeta steps forward, his eyes on the female in the other male's arms.

"Let's just say that after your rather underhanded way of trying to court a female, that I am less then easy to let you worm your way into her affections, let alone to ruin her for life."

"Again, why should this concern you as you say you love no one and nothing. She is just a servant to you." Vegeta growled low in his throat.

"Don't play games with me you slime!" he snapped as a vein on his left temple began a taboo. "If you lay an unwanted finger on that woman then you will suffer a-"

"Suffer what? If you want Bulma so badly then take her, but I doubt that she wants you for anything more than a friend. She knows your kind and would rather have me then a monkey like you!"

With that he pushed past the prince, but before he could get out of earshot Vegeta called out,

"Well, if I am such a monkey, why are you the only one doing monkey business?" With a final chuckle he was gone, but not before seeing the other man's face turn purple.

"What?" Realizing that he was still in Bulma's presence, even if she was asleep, he calmed down and headed for her room. "You will be mine, no matter what I have to do," he whispered to his future mate as he lay her on her silky sheets. "I will find a way into your heart." Then he was gone.

A/N: Well, I know it took a long time, but hey I got it! Review….review….review…*in ghost voice* Come on review, your lovely writer needs some encouragement. Soo lets see them and I will try to get the next chapter longer if you would like. BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I didn't get the chance to do this in the last chapter, but I didn't forget to thank my loyal readers who has been with me throughout my chapters. I would like to thank: Miffinmini_ , _xamass blueflower1594, Lilly Moonlight, and earlschibiangel of course. Ok, on with the story.

_Last Time... _

_"Well, if I am such a monkey, why are you the only one doing monkey business?" With a final chuckle he was gone, but not before seeing the other man's face turn purple. _

_"What?" Realizing that he was still in Bulma's presence, even if she was asleep, he calmed down and headed for her room. "You will be mine, no matter what I have to do," he whispered to his future mate as he lay her on her silky sheets. "I will find a way into your heart." Then he was gone. _

**Chapter 7- Double Attraction**

* * *

><p>"No don't hurt me! Leave me alone!" Bulma tosses and turns in her silken bed sheets as another nightmare begins.<p>

"Finally I have you Bulma! You will be mine forever and ever," the sinister, gloomy voice in her dream whispers as she runs. Her feet slap loudly on the ground, the echo surrounds her, but she never seems to make it to the end of the hall, the light taunting her as her captor continues to grow closer.

"Who are you? Please leave me alone!" she screams as she continues to run faster, tears streaming down her pale cheeks as her heart pounds loudly in her ears and her feet pound in rhythm to her heart. She knows she is about to be captured, the thought repeating itself in her head as the shadow of her captor appears around her feet, getting smaller as he gets closer.

Just as she turns to look it lunges at her and tackles her to the ground. Bulma springs forward, her blue locks flying around her face. She grabs at her chest, her heart beating rapidly, her eyes glossy from tears. She was now wide awake and just so irked by the continuous bad dreams. As she sat there in deep thought she heard someone call her name.

"Bulma," he said as she turned her teary blue eyes to see a boxer brief clad Kragen, thanks to her mom, at her door. He was so scantly clad, his body exposed to her view. She couldn't help but blush as she looked at his perfect body.

"Are you alright? I heard you screaming," he stated, a concerned tone to his voice as he approached her bed. His emerald eyes looked deep into her own blue ones, searching, for what she did not know, but her face grew deeper in embarrassment. Realizing how close they were with so few stitches of clothing on between the two of them she pulled her comforter over her own sleeping attire.

"I'm alright. I just had a nightmare," she stated simply as she smiled at the alien prince next to her bed. He stared at her a moment longer, knowing her smile was forced, but brushed it aside as he did not want to push her.

"Alright then," he says as he moves closer to her, her face now just inches from his. "But, rest assured, Bulma, I will let no harm come to you." His lips just hovered above her own, his peppermint breath filling her nostrils.

She could practically taste him on her tongue, the smell was that strong, as they closed their eyes, the moment holding them both. As they moved closer as crash sounded somewhere outside the house, causing them to just apart.

"I'll go check it out," Kragen said as he got up, but not before looking at Bulma for a little longer, his thirst for the beautiful woman in front of him. He jumped out the window, Bulma jumping up to go look out at him. She could only see the retreating form of Kragen as he moved around in the dark.

"Woman," a voice called to her from across the room. Bulma screamed as she grabbed her chest again, her body turning to see Vegeta emerge from the darkness of the room. His eyes loomed over her scantly clad form, the sheer fabric hiding nothing from him as the moonlight seeped through her window.

"Vegeta? What are yo-" she was cut off as Vegeta slammed his lips onto her own, her back being forced against the wall next to the window. Her lips softened under his assault as she moved with him. They part for a second as their eye locked, her chest heaving from the kiss. Vegeta smirked at her obvious loss of words.

"You should watch him, he is up to no good," Vegeta warned.

"Who? Kragen?" she inquired, still in a daze. "But, why?" she asked, but he slammed his lips back onto hers again, his kiss rough at first before becoming more passionate. When he broke the kiss, she was at a loss for words again, her breath ragged, his controlled. He tucked aside a strand of her blue hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Don't question the Prince of all Sayians," he whispered before ripping her gown off and throwing the pair of them onto her bed as the gown fell to the ground unheeded. Bulma moaned as he assaulted her from all angles, his mouth all over her small form, her body shuddering from all the pleasure.

His mouth was on her neck, his teeth grazing her

jugular as his hands moved down to massage her succulent breasts, her nipples hardening from the action. She moans his name repetitively as her body arches into his touch. One of his hands heads past her belly button, his intent clear as he heads for her gem, the actions making her even wetter and swollen. Suddenly she hears beeping, incessant beeping that causes Vegeta to stop, well, more like disappear.

'What is that fucking noise?'

* * *

><p><strong>Beep...Beep...Beep... <strong>

Her eyes crack open to she her clock screaming, the offending noise alerting her to the fact that it is eight-thirty in the morning.

"Oh, shit!" she curses as she jumps out of bed, knocking the clock onto the ground and stepping on it, the clock shattering into pieces, it's beeping dying as slow and torturous death. She groans as she slumps back onto the messed up sheets, her mind in a muddle.

The mess at her feet bothers her none as the juices from her body leak onto the bed, her mind on the sex dream. "What a dream," she mutters as she gets up and heads for the shower. "I need a shower and a nice massage," she says as she grabs her toy from it's hiding spot in her dresser.

After having a nice massage and shower she gets dressed in her favorite lavender summer dress, her hair brushed out and left free to fly around her face. Grabbing her phone she calls Chi-Chi.

-Hello- she heard the other female voice on the end of the line.

-Hi chi, its me Bulma-

-Oh hey Bulma, what's up? Chi-Chi asked,

-Is that Bulma?-She heard someone else on the line stated.-Tell Bulma I said hi-

-Goku behave- Chi-Chi stated sternly.

-Come on, come on tell her I say hi- Goku whined.

Chi-Chi scoffed over the phone- Bulma Goku says hi-

Bulma chucked softly to herself, -Tell him I say hi-

-Bulma says hi- Chi-Chi replied to her husband who had a huge smile plastered on his face.

Chi-Chi shook her head sadly as she put the phone back on hr ear, -What's up, B?-

-Well, I was thinking about having a lil picnic today on my backyard. What do you say?-

-Oh, that's a great idea! I did need some time out of the house. What time?-

-Noon-

-Alright I will be there. Do you want me to make some sandwiches?-

-That would be great! I will see you soon, bye- Bulma stated over the phone.

-Bye- she replied as they both hang up.

"I guess I should call everyone," Bulma said as she started to ring everyone. She calls Krillin, Master Roshi, Tein, Chiaotzu, Oolong, and Launch. Her hand hovers over her last contact, her mind unsure and her heart heavy.

"Should I invite him?" she asked herself. "Do I really need that drama in my life?" Normally he would have already shown up begging for her to take him back. No. She wouldn't invite that scum! Bulma headed downstairs, her phone in her pocket. She found her mother in the kitchen baking cupcakes.

"Oh, morning!" her mother gushed as she took in her only child's appearance.

"Hi, mom."

"You look so dressed up today? What is the occasion?" Before Bulma could say a word her mother answered her own question. "I do hope that it is to impress one of our fine male guests!"

"Mom!" Bulma shrieked, her face turning a deep red.

"Hey," her mother said with a smile. "I'm just saying that you're not getting any younger and I would love some grand-babies to spoil before I have gray hairs." Then her mother got that look on her face. A warning for Bulma. "If I was any young-"Mother!"

Mrs. Briefs giggled at her daughter's discomfort as she placed a cup of coffee in Bulma's hands. Bulma sighed as she sat down at the table, her coffee she placed in front of her.

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Mrs. Briefs inquired as she placed a blueberry muffin in front of her shocked daughter. Sure, she was a ditz, but a mother knew when their children needed them. Turning from her she headed for the stove where the timer had just dinged.

As she was pulling out the batch of double chocolate chip Bulma inquired, "Mom, what's the pastries for?"

"Oh, I just felt like baking today. I mean I got up this morning at seven ready to bake."

"That's great 'cause I just was thinking about asking for your help to make some food for a picnic for the gang today!"

"Oh, that is a wonderful idea!" Bunny cooed as she started to pull various items from the pantry and the fridge.

"Good morning, Mrs. Briefs, Bulma," Kragen said as he walked into the kitchen, his swimsuit clad form dripping water onto the clean tiles. A towel was slung around his neck, his lavender hair sticking to his wet body. Bulma's face flushed red at the thought of her dream the night before and Vegeta's warning.

"Oh, dear, you're all wet!" Bunny said as she laid out her food for the picnic.

"Did you go for a swim in the pool this morning?" He smiled at Bulma's flushed face, but turned to Bunny to answer her question.

"No, I swam in a near by pond," he stated.

"Oh, you should take Bulma with you next time," Bunny stated going back to her cooking. Kragen smirked.

"MOTHER!"

"I would love that." Bulma looked down at her hands. Oh, fuck. This was just not her day.

"Well, I am off to get dressed and clean as it seems we will be having visitors." Kragen disappeared from sight as he walked up the stairs and then her father appeared.

"So, what is going on in here?" her father inquired as he walked into the kitchen, his lab coat dirty from his work that morning. On his shoulder sat the little black cat that followed him everywhere, it's meow signaling a greeting.

"Morning dad," she said as he sat down next to her. She reached up and stroked the cat's soft fur."Mom and I were talking about having a picnic with the gang. She is going to help me make food."

"Oh, sounds nice, but since you will have a few Sayians as well as the rest of the gang then why not make it a barbecue?" he inquired.

"Oh! What a great idea!" Bulma said with a huge smile that would rival Goku's own goofy grin. "I will make my special sauce." Grabbing some items to make her sauce she had her mother help her in grabbing big choice meats for the event.

"I will go and start the grill up," Mr. Briefs said as he exited out of the kitchen, heading for the large patio. They were unaware of a pair of dark eyes watching them.

"Damn that woman!" Vegeta growled as she headed off toward the GR. "Always bringing that buffoon Kakarot and his loud mouthed woman over!" He always trained outside near the GR before doing his rigorous training later in the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thirty Minutes Later...<strong>

"There!" Bulma said with a smile as she went to clean her hands in the sink. "My sauce is done!" Her mother walked over to her has she finished cleaning her hands.

"Great! You can carry these out to your father," Mrs. Briefs said as she attempted to hand Bulma several large trays of meat patties, hot dogs and other meat items.

"Let me help," Kragen said as he grabbed hold of the trays before heading outside. Bulma followed behind, her eyes searching the area for a certain male.

"Now, where is that arrogant Sayian Prince?" she pondered out loud just as she ran into said male, his sweaty form knocking her back a little.

"Ew..." she said as she backed up one more step to look up at him. "Vegeta, hasn't anyone ever told you what a sweaty animal you are?" she inquired as she wiped at her skin in vain to rid herself of the dirty feeling.

"Only in bed," was his response, her body shuddering in response as she thought of the

very explicit dream of them in bed last night.

"Vegeta, you are so gross," she said trying to play it off, her face a light shade of red. She pushed at him, but he did not move. "Besides, you need to take a shower in like the next several minutes. I would like it that when my guests arrive you did not smell like... well... nasty..." she lead off, her mind a blank on insults. Vegeta scowled down at her and her attire.

"You need a good cleaning yourself," he said as he headed off for a much needed shower. Bulma looked after him for like two seconds before looking down at her favorite summer dress that was indeed covered in sauce among other things thanks to his Highness. With a curse she headed upstairs to shower and change.

**35 minutes later**,

she was dress in a red tee and a pair of white daisy dukes with white sandals to finish her attire.

"Bulma! Goku and Chi-Chi are here!" Mrs. Briefs shouted from downstairs

"Wow, that was fast. I wasn't expecting anyone to be here so early," Bulma said as she looked herself over one more time before heading downstairs. As she came downstairs she saw that everyone was here, even Piccolo, who had not really been invited. She turned to where her father was grilling to see Goku and Gohan drolling over the grill while Chi-Chi pulled a skillet from Kami knows where and hit him over the head. Bulma could hear her friends warning her husband about being polite.

Bulma looked away and found Kragen staying as far from the group as he could, but still staying in sight while Vegeta, shockingly dressed in jean pants and a black tee, stood off in dark corner. Bulma shrugged and headed over to the Son family.

"Hey, Chi-Chi, glad to see that you made it," Bulma said as she hugged the other woman.

"Of course I did," Chi-Chi said. "Um, Bulma, could we talk in private?" Bulma nodded and then the two women walked over to the pool side. "Um..."

"What's up?" Bulma asked as her friend was having a time spitting out what she wanted to say.

"Who is the hottie with the lavender hair?" she asked. Bulma fell over anime style, a sweat drop appearing next to her head.

"Are you serious?" she asked in shock as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Of course I am. I mean he is handsome and well, any girl in her right mind would want to hit that!"

"His name is Kragen and he is prince from Planet Kolion here in search for resources to aid his planet," Bulma said without taking a single breath.

"Bulma, you must catch him," her friend said. Bulma looked at her friend in shock before pinching herself to make sure she was awake.

"Bulma," Chi-Chi said as she laid a hand on Bulma's pale arm. "I know that was out of character for me, but I want you to be happy and you must realize that you are not getting any younger. He would make the perfect husband and you would make perfect babies!" Bulma looked over at Kragen who was now helping her father with the grilling.

_'She may be right that he is attractive, but I want Vegeta I don't know why but he just seems way more interesting.' _She looked over at Vegeta out the corner of her eye so that Chi-Chi wouldn't notice before returning her attention to Kragen. The BBQ picnic was a hit. Everyone had fun and mingled except for Vegeta and Piccolo. They refused to congregate and party with everyone else. Vegeta of course helped himself to food and Piccolo to water, her mother made sure the green man had lots to drink.

"Thanks Bulma!" Goku thanked her while holding a passed out Gohan. "The food was great."

"No problem," Bulma said a she hugged her best friend. Chi-Chi stepped forward as Bulma let Goku go.

"Think about what I said," she said. "You need to think about yourself now." They hugged and then the Son family was gone.

"See you Bulma! We had a fun time." Killin shouted as they all boarded the hover craft heading back to Roshi's she turned around she bumped into a solid figure.

"Ow, Vegeta can't you be someplace else," Bulma said as she picked herself off the ground.

"We need to talk," he stated simply as she stared up at the Saiyan prince.

* * *

><p><em>Author note: Whew, now wasn't this a nice little chappie! I think it was and if you do too, click on that little review button and if you don't think it was, still click on the review button. It will be greatly appreciated. Thank you very much….yay.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_I would like to thank: TFSrules, Chi-chi, sexy vegeta Miffinmini , xamass blueflower1594, Lilly Moonlight, and earlschibiangel of course. Ok, on with the story. _

_Last Time: _

_"Ow, Vegeta can't you be someplace else," Bulma said as she picked herself off the ground. _

_"We need to talk," he stated simply as she stared up at the Saiyan prince. _

_**Chapter 8- Gone**_

Blue eyes clash with the crashing waves of the ocean as she tries to figure out exactly why she was here. She turned to the troubled prince as he paced back and forth on top of the sand, he was clearly not liking the situation as she thought back.

'_We need to talk,' _he stated simply as she looked up at him. He swiftly swept her up on her feet as he blasted off into the night sky heading to some unknown area. He flew fast, the winding stinging her repeatedly as he continued to fly at an unbearably speed. She clung unto him for dear life as she could feel herself almost be unable to breathe as she was having a very hard time to breath, but just as suddenly it stopped and she felt her cool skin hit the warmth of the ocean sand. She looked up as she saw the walking figure of

Vegeta pace the sandy beach. She stood up as she dusted herself off trying to get his attention but he just continue to ignore her as he pace the sand even quickly, and that was 25 minutes ago.

Her dark blue eyes look towards the ocean water where the Saiyan prince now stood still. She rubbed her now very cold arms as little Goosebumps began to form on her forearms, showing that she was indeed very cold at this moment, her body slightly trembling as she blew into her colds hands intending on warming them up then preceding into rubbing her upper forearm again.

"Weakling, you can't possibly be cold." She screamed instantly as she heard a voice suddenly inches from her person.

"Vegeta damn it how many times do I have to tell you stop sneaking up on me?" Bulma rolled her eyes as she knows it's a waste of time asking him all of this. Vegeta scoffs as he throws some sticks on the sand, lighting it with a lil ki blast before watching as it burst into flames instantly heating the area.

"Ok, Vegeta," Bulma said as she stood up, placing her hands on her hips signaling that she know means business.

Vegeta's eyes widen as he saw the woman took on a defensive pose as if she was ready to attack. He couldn't help but notice how Saiyan-like she looked with that pose, so warrior-like, but he shook himself as he chuckle darkly approaching the female.

"What is this woman? Do you think I'm afraid of you?" he questions as he tips her chin upwards to look him in the eyes. Her face flushes instantly as a vision of her erotic dream flashes into her eyes.

She held her breath instantly as she could feel that warm sensation ooze down to her nether region. She doesn't understand every time she finds Vegeta this close to her she finds herself melting. Vegeta smirks, moving just a couple of inches from her person as he can almost taste her desire for him.

Vegeta's smirk widens as he devises another plan. He wasn't planning on going this far but he decided he would have just a little fun while having his discussion.

"I've brought you here because I would like to warn you of our little alien visitor," Vegeta stated in a business type manner," He can't be trusted."

"Ohh, please Vegeta! As if you could have been trusted when you first came here," Bulma said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Besides he's way more polite and behaves like a gentleman when in the presence of a lady," she stated a matter-of-factly. Vegeta growls low in his throat as he heard her response.

"Listen to me very clearly woman. This man was born a monster while I was raised to be one! There is a huge difference." Bulma rolled her eyes as he stated that.

"Oh, really and how so?"

"Shh," he hushed her as he placed his gloved index finger upon her soft rosy lips," I grew up knowing the Kolon-jins and that they the third most ruthless people in the galaxy! And that was before planet Vegeta was destroyed, naming them the second most ruthless species! Ice-jins, like Frieza, being number one.

" Vegeta snarled, his ki rising. He forces himself to cool down a bit as he continues. "The Kolon-jins were known for their powerful weapons, indestructible armor, power and ability to transform into a huge monster."

"Wait, Kragen can transform?" Bulma stated with enthusiasm behind that statement. Vegeta took notice of the excitement in her voice as she asked that.

"Woman trust me," he stated as he placed his white gloved hands upon her face stroking her cheeks gently, a small smile played on his lips as her face brighten in the dark night.

"This form is not something you would like to see or study with that little scientific mind of yours." He pointed at her forehead as he turns his back on her, missing the dazed look on her face. "I stumbled across this race while under Frieza's command. He was first intending to purge the planet and then well it to the highest bidder, but knowing that

Bastard tyrant, always looking for a way to benefit himself, made a treaty with the people.

All their inventions and armor were exchanged in return for the planet's safety, but also he wanted the son of the king, Prince Kragen. At that time he was a young pup, his father begged to keep him, saying that he is still in his prime, that his transformation power is still not in control yet," Vegeta stated as he turned back around to face her.

"We landed on this peaceful planet, almost like this mud ball, but with a bright pink sky and lavender grass. The species there was quite pathetic and weak, but the resources were worth the trouble," Vegeta stated as he approaches the woman again, towering over her as she was seated upon a log on the beach side.

"Like usual I assumed that he was going to assign me the task of ridding he planet of its inhabitants, but he didn't. He assigned that slime Kragen to the task! I was just about 15 at the time, but the runt was about 13 and he sent him out into the planet. Within minutes I saw him transform into this horrible beast destroying everything in its path! It was unbelievable, but then before I knew it the planet was engulfed in flames and that sick bastard was enjoying every bit of mayhem that little bastard caused," he stated as he sat down pulling the woman onto his lap as he stroked her flowing locks as he continued his story, unaware of how uncomfortable he was making her, more like aroused.

"Two years went by and he grew to be more evil and vicious as the years took him. He would rape woman senselessly, de-head little children and do it in the worst way how. I would give them a quick painless death, but that bastard wanted to play around with the corpses." He turns the woman to face him, causing her to straddle him. S

He looked into his emotionless eyes as her face heated up at how close they where. It was as if time stood still as they continued to gaze into each other eyes, their face just inches from another.

* * *

><p><em>Someplace else <em>

"I don't care father. I am taking her tonight. I'm tired of playing the good guy! I want her as my queen and I will have her as my queen! She will be mine," Kragen replied as he stares into the face of his father.

"Are you sure you want to take her my force my son?" the king questions over the scouter Kragen had hidden all this time.

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm sick and tired of being on this shitty planet! I'm taking her today. Be sure to be here tonight, but don't land too close to the compound."

"Yes, my son," the king voice stated over the other line as he disappears.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta, what are you doing?" Bulma voice sounded hoarse as she tried to speak, her throat dry as she swallows some saliva to wet it.<p>

"What, woman is this making you uncomfortable?" he whispered in her ear. She shivering as his hot breathe tickled her ear sending a warm sensation down her spine. He chuckled slightly as he pushed her off him, standing up instantly.

"Fuck it Vegeta! Why the hell you do that for?" Bulma cursed as she stood up, dusting the sand off her being.

He grunted as he walked past her. "Stop your complaining and let me continue," he barked as he faced her. He picked her up roughly and deposited her back on the log she was sitting on. "Like I was saying, he was born a monster. Before he could reach a certain age, frieza brought him back to his home planet, which we haven't visited to until a decade after.

Frieza intending on destroying their planet as he figured out they was planning on rebelling against him. That's why I was shocked to see him and his bastard of a father land here when they did."

"So, that would explain why you always seem so tense when around him," Bulma stated as she approached him.

Vegeta scoffed to himself as she stated that.

"Tense woman," Vegeta growled, "You know nothing of what goes through my head when I see that bastard. Time to go," Vegeta stated instantly swinging her across his shoulder before blasting off into the night sky. They landed back on the compound where he deposited the woman in front her yard. He himself heading straight towards the GR to blow off some steam, but not before stopping to say some last words.

"Just watch yourself around him because I won't always be here to protect you if he tries something," he stated as he continues walking in the direction of his GR.

"I wonder what that was about," Bulma pondered as she headed up to her room. She suddenly felt extremely exhausted so she took a long hot shower before dressing in her light blue silky nightgown and then she snuggled into her bed.

She tossed and turned in her huge queen size bed as she was having yet another nightmare. Bolting up she grabbed a hold of her chest. It seemed like a night time ritual now to bolt up into bed and then to try to calm her beating heart to a normal rhythm. She looked around her room when she saw a figure looming at her in the shadows.

"Who's there? She requested.

"It's me, my dear," the voice of Kragen said as he approached the bed, the figure becoming more visible with each step he took into her room.

"What-What are you doing here?" she asked clearly not liking the look in his eyes. Vegeta's words now echoing in her ears.

"I come for you my dear," he stated simply as Bulma screamed, which was quickly muffled by his huge hands as he dragged her out the window heading towards his spacecraft, all the while Bulma thrashing and fighting. She manages to bite his hands and then screaming on the top of her lungs again.

He grow frustrated as he knocks her out before continuing to drag her on the ship and then blasting out the atmosphere. Her screams were not going unheard by a certain Saiyan as he bolted forward rushing into her room, only to be shocked that she wasn't there.

He tried to sense out her ki, but it was as if she didn't exist. His eyes widen as he figures out she was gone and so was Kragen.

A/N: Well here's another chapter. I know, I know, it was pretty short, but hey, the next one will be just as good. Now go ahead and hit that little review button as it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you. ^_^.


	9. Chapter 9

_I would like to thank: TFSrules, Chi-chi, sexy vegeta Miffinmini , xamass blueflower1594, Lilly Moonlight, and earlschibiangel for being loyal to this story you make me a very happy girl yay!._

_Last Time_

"_I come for you my dear," he stated simply as Bulma screamed, which was quickly muffled by his huge hands as he dragged her out the window heading towards his spacecraft, all the while Bulma thrashing and fighting. She manages to bite his hands and then screaming on the top of her lungs again._

_He grow frustrated as he knocks her out before continuing to drag her on the ship and then blasting out the atmosphere. Her screams were not going unheard by a certain Saiyan as he bolted forward rushing into her room, only to be shocked that she wasn't there._

_He tried to sense out her ki, but it was as if she didn't exist. His eyes widen as he figures out she was gone and so was Kragen._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Regret<p>

"Fuck it!" Vegeta cursed as he blasted a tree near the compound. "How can I be so stupid? How could I let him take her right up from under my nose to boot.! ARG!" he growls as he continues to thrash the yard. He was still fuming that he even allowed it to get as far as it had.

He should have blasted the bastard on the spot. "What the hell I was thinking how could I let that bastard live right in this very house when I knew he wanted her as his 'Queen'," he stated sarcastically.

"Vegeta, calm down. I'm sure it's not your fault," Goku stated as he rested his hands on his broad shoulders, trying to reassure the worried prince that everything would work out for the best, seeing that they have a kid in the future, not that he need to know that anytime now.

"Get your fucking hands off me Kakkarot, before I tear them off," Vegeta snarled as he shoved his hands off roughly before turning to face him. He grabbed a hold of him by the front of his orange gi his eyes cold, "And it is my fault! I knew that no good fucking piece of shit was up to no good and I still let that bastard live! I still let that bastard get his hands on her knowing that he wanted her as his queen!" he snarled in his face, "So tell me Kakkarot how is this not my fault? I knew he would try something and I still allowed it to happen."

"Calm down Vegeta. I'm just as worried about Bulma as you are, but I'm sure she's alright. If I know anything about Bulma, and I do, is that she's a fighter and I'm sure she's still alive and fighting. Bulma will never stop fighting until she's free. I admire that about her, her inner strength," Goku stated calmly trying to calm the enraged Saiyan in front of him.

"I'm not worried about the onna," he whispered to himself softly, 'The ass is actually saying something intelligent in his life! I always did admire the woman for her courage and inner strength. She would of made a great Sayian.' he thought to himself.

He sighed. "I'm just irritated that I let that weak bastard sneak one under my nose without me noticing," he stated releasing the taller Sayian while crossing his arms across his chest, but continuing to glare up at him.

"Well, alright then, just remain calm. Dr. Briefs is building a spacecraft as we talk so we can go after her," Kakkarot states as he continues to eye the angry prince.

"We-" Vegeta drawled out as he glared at the other Sayian, "There is no we as I'm the only one who will be leaving." He walked towards where Dr. Briefs was constructing the space craft, leaving the taller Sayian running behind him.

"Oh, come on Vegeta. She is my friend too and I want to come along," Goku whined as he sulked behind him.

"Kakkarot, if I have to spend more than three minutes in your company I would go crazy let alone three weeks. You would not make it to the planet," Vegeta states as he continues to head for the new ship.

"Please. Please. Please. I PROMISE I will stay out of your way!" Vegeta growled. "I haven't had any real fun since the last major battle and this is one on an alien planet! Come ON." The prince fisted some of his hair in his hand, his eyes closing in frustration.

"All right KAKKAROT!" he groans out. "I might consider letting you come with me if you can shut the fuck up and stay the hell out of my way." Vegeta stopped in front of the almost complete ship, Goku almost running into him as he danced in glee.

"How long old man?" Vegeta crossed his arms in front of him as he eyed Bulma's father.

"Well, from my quick work and analysis I would have to say five and a half hours, tops." He looked at the statistics on his clipboard before looking up at the irate prince. "Then it will be ready to launch."

"Oh, yippee," the taller Sayian giggles as he turns from the pair. "I will head home to pack and grab something to eat." As he instant transmits away he makes sure to say, "Be back in a flash!"

"Can't you work faster?" Vegeta inquired.

"Well, I did want to add an espresso machine and an international T.V., but I guess I could just install a satellite T.V. instead and forget the espresso." With a thoughtful look he continues, "That should cut us down to four hours, but you will regret not having the espresso machine later!" Vegeta frowns further.

"I don't care about that! I just want to leave before the buffoon returns," he states as he heads for the GR to blow off some steam and to ease his mind. His words to Bulma last night echo in his head.

"Just watch yourself around him because I will not always be around to protect you if he tries something."

With a grind of his sharp teeth he yells. Stalking into the training room he slams the door before throwing a ki blast at the walls before him. As he looks to the ceiling of the chamber he sees a vision of Bulma. "Fuck!"

* * *

><p>"Let me go you slimy son of a bastard!" Bulma curses as she thrashes around in the shackles that restrain her small form. She looks up from the mattress she is sitting on to glare at Kragen as he looks down at her with a sick smile plastered on his face.<p>

"Calm down my queen. Everything will work out for the best. You will see this in time," Kragen states as she leans toward her and rubs her soft cheeks with his cold hand.

"Fuck you!" she spat as she hawks phlegm on his face. "I can't wait until Vegeta comes and kills your ugly fucking ass! I fucking hate you!" The prince wiped the spit off his face as he smirks evilly down at the pissed off woman, her eyes glittering with hate.

Grabbing her face roughly he states, "If that good for nothing peice of shit prince knows what's good for him he will stay the fuck away from here! If he does show his ugly mug though, I do have a nice little surprise for him." He chuckles darkly as Bulma's cheeks pale at the thought of what he could have planned for the prince.

"Now," he says as he turns his attention to her. "Let me make you feel like no man ever has," he states before roughly kissing her on her lips and grabbing her left breast under her gown making the heiress gag.

He began to massage said breast softly. She started to fight and thrash more then ever, desperate to remove his hands from her body.

"Vegeta is more a man then you ever will be!" she screamed in his face as tears began to well in her eyes. His eyes became dark as his claws clamped down sharply on her breast. Bulma screamed out in pain, but refused to cry even as the tears danced in her eyes.

"You will wish you never said that," he warned with a snarl. A red stain began to spread across the top of her sheer night gown. "Music to my ears," he whispered as she whimpered. "Nothing sounds as wonderful then a woman's screams."

Releasing her bloody bosom he slipped it out from her nightgown and proceeded to lick the blood off his fingers. "Oh, I have been waiting for this for such a long time," he cooed as he looks down at Bulma, her body taunt with anger. She whipped her head to the side, avoiding his fingers as he tried to touch her face again. With a low growl he roughly forced her to face him, her blood staining her face. As he kissed her roughly, his tongue going down her throat.

Bulma struggled against her shackles, her eyes wide with anger and fear. Then she had a great idea and with a grimace bit down as hard as she could, blood from Kragen oozing into her mouth.

He pulled back instantly as blood continued to escape his mouth while Bulma coughed and spit up as much of the nasty stuff as she could. "Fucking dumb bitch!" he yelled as he glowered down at her glaring form. She would not cower before this coward. "I'll make you regret that," he continued as he raised his hand. Bulma then realized what he was going to do and her eyes widened.

'That certaintly makes him a coward!' Just then she was saved as a voice came over the intercom.

"Kragen you are needed in the control room immediately," King Orilion's voice sounded over the intercom. Bulma thanked Kami above as she had just dodged yet another bullet.

"Damn it!" Kragen cursed. "Don't worry my dear, I will return and finish this little discussion," Kragen stated as he groped her breast one last time before exiting the room. A lone tear escaped her eyes as she lay there broken and depressed.

"I just hope I make it out of this," she whispered to the now empty chamber..

* * *

><p>"Alright, Vegeta, this is where we keep all the food and perishable goods. It has enough to last a whole two years. This is the installed gravity stimulator, its not as big as your GR, but it will work here quite nicely," Dr. Briefs stated as he gave him the grand tour.<p>

"This is the entertainment room, showing the huge 50 inched television, and here is the master bedroom. Sorry, but it has only one room on this space craft," he said as they walked back out of the spacecraft. They walked down the ramp as Mrs. Briefs approach them, still crying from the lost of her only daughter.

"Would you like to get something to eat before you depart on your adventure?"

"No, I don't have time to eat. I will be leaving immediately," Vegeta said as he walks back towards the spacecraft.

"Wait." Dr. Brief's voice halted Vegeta on his stride towards the spacecraft, his back still facing the older man. "Vegeta, I would like to thank you for going to rescue my beautiful daughter," Dr. Briefs stated with his wife crying softly behind him." Please bring my daughter back home safely."

"Hn." he replied as he walked back into the spacecraft, hitting the launch button just seconds after the door closes, accelerating the spacecraft off the ground effortlessly before shooting up towards the atmosphere and disappearing into the sky as the two older humans stood there for awhile watching the spacecraft exit out earth's atmosphere. Just then

Goku appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, where's Vegeta?" Goku asked looking around trying to find him. "I thought that maybe we could spar before we leave."

"Oh, Goku, you were supposed to leave with him?" Mrs. Briefs asks as she wipes her nose with the tissue.

"I'm sorry Goku, but it seems like you have been left behind," Dr Briefs stated simply.

"WHAT-" he screams. "Are you telling Vegeta left already?" He nodded. "Aww man, I really wanted to go on a journey," Goku whined as he crossed his arms cross his chest like a little child would do when he refuse to eat his vegetables.

"Oh well, I guess I will go and train with Piccolo. See you later Dr. briefs, Mrs. Briefs." Goku waved goodbye as he vanish into thin air.

The spacecraft exits out of earth's atmosphere and now was heading straight to its programmed destination. Vegeta unbuckled his seatbelt as he walked toward the port hole, looking out at the vast universe in front of him as it zooms across many stars and planets. Its been awhile since he's been outer space since he landed on earth.

"I'm coming for you Bulma," he said softly as he walks to the GR that was installed for a rigorous training, because when he lands he won't hesitate to rip Kragen's head clean off his body.

* * *

><p>"Come on Bulma, you're a scientific genius, you have to find a way out of these shackles." Bulma continue to twist and turn her body to hopefully loosen up the shackles a little so maybe she could squeeze her hands out.<p>

"What does my little minx think she's doing?" Kragen stood by the doorway, his hands cross over his chest as if he had been there for awhile looking at her.

Bulma stopped instantly, her eyes widening as she saw Kragen standing there a smirk plastered on his face.

"Relax my queen, I brought you some clothes to shower and change into as we will be landing on the planet in the next hour. I don't want my queen to look and reek of blood and sweat when we reach my planet," he said as he loosens the shackles on her wrist before pulling her up into his arms, glaring hatefully into her deep sapphire eyes, "Here is a set of clothes. Bath and be ready in half an hour.

When I return and you're not ready you will wish you had a little vacation house in hell. Do I make myself clear?" Kragen asked. She nodded her head in agreement. He kissed roughly before throwing her on the ground roughly and stalking out the room, locking the doors behind him.

Bulma got up and limps into the bathroom where she stares into the mirror. What she saw made her want to pukewhich she did, her small form hunches over the porcelain releasing all the content in her stomach.

She got into the shower turning the water on hot, letting the hot water run across her body stinging her skin as she scrubbed viciously, trying to rid the thought of Kragen hands over her body, the faint scars of his nails still embedding on her creamy breast. She took a bottle that resembles something like that of a bottle of shampoo and squeezes a generous amount in her hand before running it into her hair trying her best to wash the tangled mess.

She steps out, wrapping herself in a fluffy black towel that was hanging on the towel rack. As a she picked up the clothes he handed her earlier, her eyes widen as she stares at the scrap of material. It resembles a two piece bathing suit with a long feather bottom making her look like a peacock.

"You got to be kidding me," Bulma mutters as she rolled her eyes. Then half an hour later Kragen barges into the room, banging his fist on the door.

"I hope your finished in there, or I would have to-" he was cut off as Bulma opens the door exposing herself to him. She is wearing the deep blue bikini top that ties around her neck, with gem stones down her stomach to her bottom half, with the long feather like tail behind her. He smiles at her appearance, but mostly smiling at her exposed breasts.

"You look absolutely stunning my dear now come along and don't embarrass me," he says as he signals her to follow him out to the control room, all the guards staring at the goddess before them.

"Here is you new home," Kragen states as she is shown the nearing planet. Bulma walks forward as a tear escapes her eyes as she watches the nearing planet.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, finally the next chapter. Looking forward to some positive reviews so go ahead and click that little review button and leave me a review thank you soooooo very much…bye for now.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait I was away for awhile for my birthday and didn't have noo way to write, but now I'm back home and I will try to update more often. I think its time for me to pick right back from where I left off. ^_^Last time:_

_"You look absolutely stunning my dear now come along and don't embarrass me," he says as he signals her to follow him out to the control room, all the guards staring at the goddess before them."Here is you new home," Kragen states as she is shown the nearing planet. Bulma walks forward as a tear escapes her eyes as she watches the nearing planet._

_**Chapter 10- I'm coming**_

Teary blue eyes stared at the closed doors as her life pasted her by. All her childhood past rushing past her as she stood motionless by the door, to the first time she met Goku, to her adventure in the desert where she met Yamcha. Watching Goku grow up along side Krillin ,another warrior who they grew up with, to Goku's wedding where he met a beautiful woman named Chi-chi to when they had a wonderful son name Gohan, to meeting Goku's older brother Raditz who tried to kidnap Gohan, only to in result to ending his life as well as Goku's. Then it jumped to the arrival of the Sayians, Nappa and Vegeta, who were bent on destroying the one they called Kakarott. They ending up killing all of her friends, Yamcha, Tein, Chou-zu and even Piccolo. She even flashed back to the trip with Krillin and Gohan to Planet Namek to find the Namekian Dragonballs to wish their friends back to life. They met the tyrant named Frieza and re-met Vegeta. Goku came to Namek and saved everyone to coming back to Earth and offering Vegeta a place to stay. Vegeta stayed with her and trained to prepare himself for the fight with the androids and then now here she was. As a hand rested on her shoulder a lone tear escape one of her blue eyes. She looked up at the one male who was about to make her life a living hell."Here we are my queen," the sickly voice stated as he held her shoulder. "Your new home," he stated as the doors opened up showing the vast planet. Bulma hated to admit it but the planet was actually breath taking; the sky was a livid color with a cesious for the color of the water, which gave it a very majestic look. "Breath taking isn't it my queen? You would absolutely love it," Kragen stated as he lead her down the ramp where a row of Kolonians were lined up the greet their king, prince and their new queen as Kragen ascended the throne. They all gasped in awe as they saw the beautiful goddess walk down the ramp with their beloved prince. Their mouths ajar and eyes wide as they stared at the duo as they descend down the ramp.

They cheered loudly as they watched their prince with his new bride. Bulma watched idly through the crowd as she witnessed the various aliens around her, all males and females extremely beautiful in their own unique way. She looked up at the huge exquisite castle, it was absolutely breathtaking she couldn't take her eyes off the massive building in front of her, but that still didn't help the bile that was rising to the back of her throat as she strode past the civilization as she entered the exquisite castle. Her blue eyes casting back and forth admiring all the portraits that decorated the walls, portraits of even when Kragen was a young child, to coming up until he was an teenager up till he was a young adult all handsome and unique in his own way. Her mind started to wonder as she thought about her life once again, was this her destiny, forced into a marriage, force to have a child by a man she doesn't even love. Was this her fate?

"Here is your new home," Kragen voice stated breaking her train of thought, as he escorted her into the elaborate bedroom. A huge king bed that look like it could fit 5 bodies of Chi chi's father was decorated with deep crimson satin sheets with the letters k embedding on the pillows, with a huge vanity set and a full body mirror. Her head turned to the left as she spots the huge balcony where she could look onto the planet and its beauty it withholds. "I assume it's to your liking. I hope you enjoy your new home," Kragen says as he grabbed hold of her shoulder.

She spun around quickly while spitting on his black marble floors, "Fuck you, this piece of shit could and will never be my home." Her hand made contact with his perfect face. Her eyes widen as she feels the heat emitting from his body, his eyes turn red as he turns to face her. She backs away slowly cradling her swollen hand from when she slapped him.

"You will listen to me, even if I have to force you to," he states as he grabs both her wrists, Bulma wincing in pain as he holds onto her bruised limbs. "Oh, does that hurt my queen?" he sneers in her face as he squeezes her wrists tighter, causing Bulma to scream out.

"Fuck you! I would never bow before you," she states as she lashes out, her foot connecting with his genitals. He groans as his grip loosens a bit as he sinks to his knees. "Bitch," he curses as he strikes her, the force of the blow knocking her towards the ground, falling unconscious, the last words she heard before passing out into the darkness were, "You will regret that."

* * *

><p>"I will kill that bastard. Don't worry Bulma I'm coming for you," Vegeta whispers as he walks through the dark halls. It was night time when his ship landed on the planet side. He was walking around the castle in search of his woman. He could feel her ki not to far from where he was. He stood before the door where he felt her ki before he takes a deep breath and entered the room, fear welling inside him. He brushed it off as the door creaked open to reveal the back of Bulma, her shoulder length blue hair in disarray. She was wearing a sheer nightgown that came to just above her knee that clearly exposed her red thong.<p>

"Bulma-" he whispered softly as he watched her, but noticing she wasn't going to reply he said her name a little louder, "BULMA-" he stated sternly as he approached her unmoving figure. He grabbed hold of her shoulder spinning her around to face him. His eyes widen as he steps back from her. As he stares at the once beautiful woman in front of him he looks her over. Her once bright blue eyes were now empty and looked all misty like they were full of tears. Her eyes had black circles around them, her lips didn't have their natural rosy color to them instead they were blue and brittle.

Her whole appearance had looked like some one had killed her and then brought her back to life. "Bulma I'm-" he was cut off as he heard something chuckle in the corner of the room. He turned around as he watched the figure emerge out of the darkness.

"Kragen," Vegeta sneered as he turned to face the dark figure."What's wrong princely?" Kragen cooed as he stalked over to the oblivious female. "You look angry. Is something the matter?"

"Fucking bastard! What have you done to her?" Vegeta snarled."Hn," Kragen stated looking up at the prince as his tongue ran across her cheeks.

"I haven't done anything that she didn't enjoy." he replied as he grabbed a hand full of her breast, a moan escaping her mouth as he massaged her breast in front of the saiyan prince.

"Get your filthy slimy hands off her," Vegeta growled as he charged at the unsuspecting duo, but halted in his steps as Kragen placed Bulma right in front of him.

"Ah, Ah, Ah," Kragen smirked as he waved his index finger back and forth. "Not so fast princely, i don't think so." Vegeta growled low in his throat as it seems he is stuck in a hard place. How is he to get the woman away from that vermin's grasp? His eyes suddenly widen as Kragen slides his tongue down her throat, while his hands dipped past her navel, till they reached their intended goal. His fingers brush past her silken blue curls as he teases her clitoris, rubbing the harden numb between his thumb, a moan escaping Bulma as he works his fingers into her womanhood, pumping his fingers into her ferociously as she throws her head back in sheer ecstasy. Her juices drip down her legs as he pulled out his fingers drawing it into his mouth, lapping at her juices as if it was the sweetest nectar he had ever tasted.

Vegeta stood there immobilized as he couldn't believe what was being taken in front of his very eyes. Kragen seducing the woman right in front of him, and her liking every bit of it. He couldn't bear to look as he shut his eyes from the sight."Oh, no princely," Kragen voice broke through his traumatized thought.

"We were just beginning." Vegeta's eyes open instantly as he saw her on her knees, sucking Kragen's member like they was no tomorrow, his fists in her hair as he thrust his hips faster and faster into her mouth. He grunts softly as he cums in her mouth.

"Mmm, now that's my queen," he said as he pulls her up, kissing her roughly before whispering I love you into her 's heart sunk as he prayed to Kami above she wasn't going to reply, but she did,

"I…Loov…" her voice echoed in his ears before he sprung forward on the bed, sweat beating down his body, his heart racing as if it was about to run out his chest. It was a nightmare! He stared off in space as he tried to recuperate himself.' What the hell is going on with me?' he asked to himself.

* * *

><p>"I need to train!" He grabbed his towel and headed for the mini G.R, "It won't be too long before I land on that planet and I would need to be ready to fight," he whispers softly to himself as a picture of Bulma clouds his vision. "I'm coming."<p>

"Arg, my fucking head," Bulma groaned groggily as she rose up against the bed. "That fucking bastard hit me! I can not believe it." As she tried to get off the bed, her head aching something fierce she noticed that she was strapped down, her lower body confined to it's place."What the hell!" she cursed as she thrashed on the bed.

"Relax my dear," she heard someone state. She turned her head slowly to the voice only to see none other than Kragen, the bane of her existence. He was completely naked, save for the black towel draped low on his hips that just barely covered the huge bulge behind it. She slowly gulped to clear the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat.

"Wh-what do you think your doing?" Bulma asked with wide eyes."What do you think I'm doing, im about to feast on my woman's body," he said with each step towards her being."Don't you dare touch me!" she sneered at the male in front of her.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'll do more than touch you." he said as he touched her cheek only to have her whip her head in the other direction. He climbed on top of her and forced her to kiss him, his mouth plundering her own with such violence as he pushed his bulge into her stomach.

She thrashed furiously to get him off of her, but her struggles only made him tighten his hold on her. Suddenly he broke the kiss so he could straddle her more firmly. Gazing into her fiery blue eyes as a sickly smile grace his face, her eyes widen instantly as she screamed out as he tore her garment in two, exposing her round firm bosom.

He looked hungrily at the two mounds as he started sucking eagerly at the succulent breast while fondling the other with hands.

"S-Sop this. Please don't do this," she whimpers as Kragen chuckles, trailing his finger lower past her navel past her blue curls till it reach its intended goal. Bulma gasps out as he inserts his index finger between her entrance.

"You're going to enjoy this as much as I do," he slurred as he licked her ear."Vegeta help me, please help me…" she begged chuckled darkly as he heard her,

"Vegeta, oh please he don't love you, so he would never come for you." He positions himself just above her."Please nooo," she cried chuckled darkly as he trusted into her roughly, a scream wrenching from her lip.

"NOOOOO…." Bulma cried out as she springs forwards, sweati beading down her face. She takes a deep breath as she realized it was only a dream, but starts to cry once again. "Someone please save me," she whispers softly into the dark

Author Note: I hope this made up for my looong absence, but I did it and its here, so please review and tell me what you think and so I could continue it would be greatly appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author note: I'm sorry my fellow readers for the long delayed, but I'm back and I'm planning on making it worth your while…so here is the next chapter. Enjoy._

_Last time:_

_"Vegeta, oh please he don't love you, so he would never come for you." He positions himself just above her." Please nooo," she cried chuckled darkly as he trusted into her roughly, a scream wrenching from her lip. "NOOOOO…." Bulma cried out as she springs forwards, sweat beading down her face. She takes a deep breath as she realized it was only a dream, but starts to cry once again. "Someone please save me," she whispers softly into the dark_

_**Chapter 11-Emergency landing**_

Vegeta trained rigorously all night as he pushed himself beyond his limits. The gravity was now set to 250 times gravity, as the ship could only hold up against 350 times gravity. Images came to him, invading his thoughts as he assaulted the image of Kragen.

The blows never made contact with the villain as Vegeta was only seeing him in his head.

He screamed out his anger and agony as he fired multiple ki blasts in an effort to do some damage to the male that was not really in front of him.

The male continued as Kragen smirked back at him, his gaze that of a man not concerned with what he considered to be trash before him. Kragen had it all. He had his planet, he had his father, and now he had his woman and that was not something Vegeta was prepared to give up. Vegeta waited, his breath harsh from his workout, as the smoke cleared to reveal the scorched walls.

_'I'm getting stronger,' _he thought to himself as he exited the gravity chamber to take a well deserved shower. As he removed what was left of his clothes he cringed at the smell of his overworked body. He really needs that shower. Turning the shower on full he steps into the steaming cubicle. He stood there as the hot water beat his aching muscles, his hands on the wall in front of him and he thinks about all the shit happening around him.

A sudden pain shafts through him as he clutches his chest as his obsidian eyes open wide.

_Vegeta, how could you let him take me? _The eery voice seemed to echo around him, but he knew that it was in his head. Fisting his hands in his hair now he growled out hoping that would shut the voice up. It worked as the air around him stilled and the voice quieted.

"Bulma," he whispered. "I am coming and I will make that bastard pay for what he has done to you! This is a Prince's Honor!" Just as he turned to exit the shower his body was thrown against the wall, the ship's alarms ringing out.

He shoved off the wall and grabbing a towel as he headed for the control room. Wrapping the towel around his waist he sat down in the control chair. Looking at the screen he noticed that the ship was displaying the damage on one of his main engines and that the ship was changing course to a near-by planet by the name of Yardrat.

'That place sounds familiar.' Then it hit him. Kakarot! This was where he had learned his instant transmission technique. He smirked as he approved the change in plans since this planet is also known for their mechanics and would be able to repair the ship in record time.

Not only were they known for their work, but also for the various special techniques that he could use to his advantage. As he headed for his chambers he smirked. This would help him save her.

* * *

><p>_"This is so classic," Bulma murmured as she continues to tie sheet after sheet together to make a long enough rope to escape out the window on the balcony.<p>

"Thank Kami this freak has so many sheets." Tying one end of the tied sheets to one of the balcony posts before throwing the other end, with a pillow weighing it down, over the other side.

She flung one leg over with a silent thanks for the survival lessons she had received as a kid. Carefully she slid down, inch by inch, the ground approaching.

"Slowly, easy," she whispered to herself.

At one point she almost lost her hold as she steady herself, then all of a sudden a voice she had silently prayed for that she would never hear whispered in her ear.

"Now, now, what do you think that you are doing?" Kragen asked as she screamed, her shrill voice echoing around her. As she stared at him he smirked and reached out to her hands clenched in front of her.

"Time to let go," he said as he sent a little ki blast to her hands causing her to release the sheets. He grabbed her mid-air and flew her back up to her room as the sheets burned below them.

"I would punish you for that little stunt, but I do not want you bruised up for our wedding and," he said as he sat her down, "There will be plenty of time on our wedding night." Bulma visibly paled as her blue eyes grew wide.

"Wedding?" He nodded. "I am a prince and I have been searching for the ultimate queen. She must have brains, beauty, and spirit. Also, she must be able to bear me an heir. I saw that your kind can bear Sayians so you will be able to bear me mine."

Grabbing a blue lock of her silky hair he whispered in her ear, "I can not wait to take your sweet supple body and make it mine forever." At this Bulma moved back on a flinch.

"You may avoid me now, but know this... I will have you." With that he walked out of the suite. Bulma flopped down on the bed, covering her face as she realizes her life was crumbing right in front of her eyes.

* * *

><p>Vegeta descended slowly down the ramp, his dark eyes looking around and taking it all in. The natives surrounded his ship, their voices rising as the drew together. One of the oldest of the group stepped forward causing Vegeta to smirk.<p>

"Greetings great Sayian Prince. To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" He bowed low as Vegeta neared him.

"Cut the formalities as I have no planet to rule. My ship needs repairs and it needs to be done in an hour tops. Send your best men," he said with a glare at the elder before him.

It was not nearly as satisfying as it usually was, but he just shrugged it of. The elder nodded and several men and women ran toward his ship and began to repair it. "Also," he said as he leaned toward the male. "I need one more thing." he smirked.

The man looked up at him in fright.

* * *

><p>"Father! I need to speak to you," Kragen stated as he burst through the doors and toward his father's Dalis.<p>

"What is it my son?" the older male inquired with a sigh as he looked up from his piles of paperwork.

"I just received word from one of our conquered planets that an unidentified ship landed on Yardrat and will be heading toward us in the next couple of days!"

The young male growled as he stamped his foot on the ground like a child having a tantrum. "It must be Vegeta! That scum!" His ki began to engulf him, the power swirling the papers on his fathers desk like a mini tornado. His father sighed as he grabbed the papers.

"Why so worried?" His son glared at him, but calmed. "Just as I thought. You should never be worried as you know that you are stronger.""Father, that gives me such a great idea. I will hold a match with him!"

"A competition?" his father inquired. "No, a beat down. A competition would mean he had a chance!" Kragen said with a laugh. "I will finally get my chance to humiliate that Saiyan trash and show the woman that I'm way better suited for her She will watch her beloved Saiyan get beaten by my own hands." He raised his fists as he smirked evilly."Well that would be better than having the entire castle ruined. Let it be known in two days upon the Saiyan's arrival, a competition between prince Kragen and Prince Vegeta will take place. Winner takes the woman's hand in marriage," King Orilion declared, as the guard ran out the room to announce the impending battle. The word spread quickly around the castle. The prince grinned.

"I hope that you are ready," the male muttered.

* * *

><p>"Hey Goku, do you think Bulma's ok?" Krillin inquired as they both lay on the grass waiting for Mrs. Briefs to return with their snacks.<p>

"I know she's ok. I mean I have complete faith that Vegeta will bring her back safely, but I wish that he would have taken me with him." Goku pouted as he folded his arms like a child. Krillen laughed out loud as he watched his childish behavior.

"Oh, you Sayians and your never ending thirst for a battle."

"I know Bulma though. She's a fighter and she won't go down without a fight. We both know that," Goku stated as he heard another voice in the distance.

"Boys the snacks are ready! You can come and get it!" Mrs. Brief's voice hollered out the door."Hey Goku I thin-" Krillin trailed off as all he saw was a puff of smoke next to him in the shape of his friend. He shook his head slowly as he got up. "That Goku, I swear as soon as he hears the word 'food' he's oblivious to everything else in the world." Krillin sighed as he walked into the room only to see Goku scarfing piles and piles of pastries into his mouth.

"Hey Krillin you have to try these Danishes, it's absolutely de-de-de-" he coughed out as he pounded his chest as he choked on a pastry.

"Here's some milk," Mrs. Briefs offered as he quickly downed the beverage in lightning speed. He sighed as the milk washed down the pastries that he devoured in no time.

"Delicious," he states happily as he continues.

Krillin shook his head embarrassingly as he sat down. "Oh, Goku."

* * *

><p>Vegeta sat on top a cliff, Indian style, as he meditated. He was unaware of a group of aliens behind him, all too scared to approach him, but once again the oldest from before approached him and cleared his throat.<p>

"Excuse my for my rudeness, young prince, but your ship is repaired and ready for your departure," he stated. Vegeta's eyes opened slowly as he got up just as slowly, a smirk playing on his lips as he walked towards his spacecraft. As he walked up the ramp a voice halted him in his tracks.

"Excuse me prince, one more thing," the oldest being stated, Vegeta crooked his head slowly to the side to show that he was listening.

"Well, get on with it. I'm quite busy!" he growled out impatiently.

"Uhm, right, the technique we have taught you needs proper meditation and patience so I will advise you when to use it and when not to. Do not rush it as you will only hurt yourself in the process."

He grunted as he understood what the elder stated. Once aboard his ship he set the coordinates before his ship set off into the distance.

"Get ready 'prince Kragen'," he stated sarcastically. "I'm coming for you!" he growled."A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished and I just love it! Hmm... I wonder what this new technique Vegeta learned is... Soo you know what you have to do to find out.…review-review-review! I just love reviews, so please do that for your favorite author in the whole wide world…lol, just joking but seriously review…bye for now.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Hey, I would like to first say that I am sorry for the delay in posting my story. I would like to thank my loyal readers for sticking with me, but I am here now so let's get this show on the road! _

* * *

><p><em>Last Time...<em>

_"Well, get on with it. I'm quite busy!" he growled out impatiently. _

_"Uhm, right, the technique we have taught you needs proper meditation and patience so I will advise you when to use it and when not to. Do not rush it as you will only hurt yourself in the process." _

_He grunted as he understood what the elder stated. Once aboard his ship he set the coordinates before his ship set off into the distance."Get ready 'prince Kragen'," he stated sarcastically. "I'm coming for you!" he growled. _

Chapter 12- Unexpected guest

Curious blue eyes looked out into the distance, her eyes darting back and forth slowly as she took in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" she inquired out loud as she stood up, the lush grass under her feet soft and springy. Continuing her journey she saw lush fields with large green trees. Among the fields were flowers of so many colors that she could not name them all. It seemed to her that it was an oasis. As she walked further she heard the sound of running water. "Now, what would an oasis be without water?" the blue haired woman asked out loud. She began to move a little faster so that she could find the water. Soon she could see that it was true, in fact better then what she had hoped. It was a gorgeous waterfall! As she grew closer she noticed a girl with long crimson hair and wearing a beautiful long white dress that flowed around her. When she grew close enough to the child she could hear her sad tears so the blue haired woman came over to stand next to the young girl. "Hello, there," she said as she stooped down to meet the girls shimmering green eyes with her own light blue ones. "What is wrong?" The little girl let out a little hiccup as she stared at Bulma in surprise. "My name is Bulma. What is yours?"

"My name is Lillith," came her soft response.

"Lillith, that is a beautiful name. Lillith, where is your mother?" The little girl's eyes began to water up again as she rubbed at her nose."My mom is dead," she bowed her head in sadness, her voice low.

"Oh," Bulma said with a quiver in her voice. "I am so sorry to hear that. What happened?" Bulma pulled the little girl into her arms feeling the sadness of her own situation and that of the little girl's.

"She was killed," was the little girl's response as she pulled Bulma closer to her, her arms tightening around Bulma's small waist. Bulma was hurting, but did not want to let the girl go at the same time.

"Do you know who did it?" The small girl nodded as she whispered yes. Bulma would not have heard it if she had not been so close to the red head. Suddenly Bulma got a feeling that something was wrong with this girl.

"Who?" she inquired, her voice cracking as she felt like she should not have asked. The wind around them grew stronger making blue and red mix as strands intermingled together. The girl looked up at her now, her green eyes glinting with evil intent.

"I did!" the child screamed as she grabbed a hold of Bulma's wrist as she tried to pull away a little too late. The girl looked up at her as Bulma let out a scream.

"Let me go!" Bulma yelled as the girl in front of her began to grow, the dress now just past her knees, her breasts becoming more full, like that of a woman in her twenties, and her hair began to swirl and grow til it was past her waist. Her waist was now more wide and curvy as she stood at Bulma's height.

"I am no little girl," Lillith said as she smirked evilly.

"Who- what are you?" Bulma questioned as she still tried to free herself from the tight grip of the woman before her.

"Me?" the woman said with a chuckle that made the hairs on the back of Bulma's neck stand on end. "I am a sorceress and have been searching for the right woman to bear my curse." Bulma had a bad feeling about this. This woman meant her harm, but what curse was it that this gi- woman carried?

"You are that woman." At this Bulma began to trash, her body surging back and forward to escape from the woman. As she trashed about her eyes flew open and her body sat up, sweat rolled down her body. "Let me go! LET ME GO!"

"Well, it's about time that you got up," a voice stated from the balcony area. Her eyes darted toward the area to see the tyrant that had ruined her life. He looked like he was waiting for someone but he moved over to stand at the foot of the large bed. "It seems like you were having one hell of dream." Coming closer he continued, "I have some terrible news and some great news. It seems that the Sayian prince is about to land in like thirty minutes." Bulma's eyes widened at this thought and she opened her mouth to say something only for Kragen to raise his hand in silence. "Nothing to be alarmed about, I assure you. I have arranged a contest to be held upon his arrival between him and I."

"You don't have to do this!" Bulma yelled, though she would love to see Vegeta kick Kragen's ass!

"You see, I do. There are several reasons to this, one of them being that he wants my queen for his own. This alone is enough for me just to kill him, but I want this contest to show my people that I will not allow anyone to insult my power, my authority and to show him who is the better man." With a flick of his wrist, as a dismissal of the subject he changed the topic, "As for you, my queen, I have set out a variety of clothes for you to choose from. My father, the king, will be here in a matter of fifteen minutes. I suggest you hurry if you want to shower and prepare yourself for this Battle Royal." With that the tyrant was off to await the arrival of his rival.

"Vegeta is coming to rescue me," Bulma murmured as she headed off to take a five

minute shower. After doing this she prepared her hair and searched for an outfit out of the dozens that he had laid out for her. Pulling on the spandex that resembled Vegeta's own, yet was silver and blue blended together to make the suit glitter like a star. The colors also seemed to accent her own unusual coloring beautifully. Just then a knock sounded at the door alerting her that it was time to go. "Coming!" she called out as she pulled on some white boots with silver tips. Opening up the door she came face to face with a man that she remembered a little from Kragen's landing on Earth.(A/N. Remember she never really got the chance to speak with him, since she only saw him once when they landed on earth, ok back to the story)"Follow me," he stated as he turned on his heels and headed back toward where he had come from.

'I see where he gets his great manners from,' Bulma thought as she followed the older male.

* * *

><p>Not to far from where they were Vegeta had already landed, though in a place he thought was empty of life. Feeling like there was a great source of energy he began to fly toward it, the land around him desolate and dreary.<p>

"This does not make sense," he muttered. "Where the bloody fucking hell is everyone?" With a growl he powered up further and blasted toward the most powerful ki that he could find. "I am sure that that slime would have felt me by now so why hasn't he come for me!" With a another blast of power he moved on his eyes darting back and forth looking for a person or a city. Soon he saw what had to be the gaudiest castle he had ever seen. The area around it were crappy if that was the word. He sensed Bulma's energy in the back of the castle and with a silent promise of saving her he flew low to the city. As he headed for the back of the castle where Kragen's energy was he found himself facing the entire planet's population. The populace stood in an arena where Kragen stood in the middle off, his smirk on his face as he watched Vegeta descend. With a scoff he set down in front of Kragen.

"Prince Vegeta of the Mighty Sayians, now an extinct race welcome to my thriving planet. This place will be your death place, a grave for you in this mighty arena." The crowd cheered, their cheers deafening.

"Funny, I was thinking the same about," Vegeta growled. "So, what the hell is this shit?"

"I have set up a contest to prove to my bride and future queen, Miss Bulma, who is the better of the two of us," he said as he extended his hand to show Vegeta where Bulma stood unharmed. Vegeta noticed that she was dressed as a Sayian female and wondered if that was her doing or Kragen's. "I also would like for my people to see that I am better then any other race." Vegeta looked at all the people cheering for the idiot in front of him. Vegeta chuckled loudly earning a glare from the prince across from him.

"What is so funny, Sayian?" he growled.

"All this bullshit falling from your lips, you little worm. You steal a woman in the middle of the night like a coward and then challenge me to prove that you are not the little cowardly worm you are." Vegeta began to laugh louder. He stopped as he felt Kragen's power raise at the insult.

"Enough of this shit!" Kragen screamed, his pride hurt. "Let us show who is the coward is!" He crouched down and Vegeta followed suit, their energy spiking around them, but even from a distance one could see that Vegeta's burned brighter. Kragen let out a scream as he rushed at the Sayian before phasing out and appearing behind him to deliver a swift kick to the back of his head. Unfortunately for him Vegeta ducked, turned and hit Kragen in his side. Kragen took the hit and jumped back to send Vegeta down to the ground with a leg sweep. Before Vegeta hit the ground the other male knocked him in his face making his impact harder then it would have been. Vegeta was stunned at the move and quickly jump out of his hole and moved away from the irate prince. He wiped away the blood running from his nose with a smirk gracing his lips.

"Good, but not good enough." Vegeta phased out and appeared at Kragen's side. Kragen prepared a block, but Vegeta phased out again and appeared at the other side of the prince where he delivered a swift hit that landed Kragen in the ground before firing massive and multiple energy blasts into his form. Vegeta then proceeded to step back, his attack on hold as he waited for the dust to clear.

"Dirty, fucking evil monkey! I will kill you!" Kragen yelled as he charged at Vegeta, his attacks angry. His attacks were so off that Vegeta managed to thwart every one of them making the evil prince angrier and angrier. Vegeta chuckled at his wasted efforts.

"You are so pathetic. I was so thinking that you were this awesome threat that I had to defeat, but what a waste of my time." Vegeta reached out and grabbing a fist in each hand kneed the other male in the stomach causing Kragen to double over in pain. Releasing him Vegeta dealt roundhouse kick to the downed male that sent him to the crater he had just vacated. Kragen let out a yell of extreme annoyance as he floated above his appointed crater.

"You, Sayian, are quite annoying. I really hate to do this," he said as he wiped the blood from his lips that now curved in a smirk. Bulma watched as Vegeta beat up the other prince and now felt her blood run cold as she saw the male smirking at the Sayian prince with such violence that she was afraid for Vegeta, but yet she felt strong in her belief that Vegeta would save her...

"But I see that I must to win." Kragen began to power up, his form beginning to change from a handsome male to that of one that would scare even the most loving female. He doubled in size, his frame becoming more muscular. His face expanded and hardened as it turned a dark bronze color while his fangs and claws elongated like that of a saber-tooth. He suddenly launched himself at Vegeta. Vegeta was not able to block soon enough and was thrown into the earth below his feet with one clean hit. Vegeta flipped out of the ground while firing blasts that Kragen swatted away like flies. This was like the time he had battled someone else.

Would it end the same at it had the first time or was he strong enough to kill him the first time? As Kragen launched at him again and landed several punches deep into the Sayian's abdomen Bulma began to fret for his safety. Vegeta felt the other prince knock his elbow into his spine, his vision blurring as the pain screamed through his system. He fought to focus as Kragen laughed over his prone figure. His eyes beheld a very distraught Bulma, whose fingers bit into the wall before her, but he was so distracted by her worry that Kragen was able to land another blow to his back. Vegeta turned to the other male and tried to fire a blast at his face which the other prince deflected just seconds before sending Vegeta flying into another wall of the stadium. As Vegeta righted himself he saw Kragen let out another blast. The other prince was slowly getting the better of him. This was not right! He had come to save the woman, the woman who had come to mean so much to him. As he tired to avoid the blast, his body failed to work with him and he was blasted in the side of his chest, the pain sending him screaming, another voice reverberating with his own.

"Vegeta, NO!" Bulma screamed as she fought to get over the wall to his side. Vegeta looked up at the blue haired woman being restrained. He could see the fear in her eyes, yet he could see her belief in him. Him, a man struggling to fight a male holding her from him. He focused on the male before him.

"Is this what the mighty Vegeta, Prince of the Sayians, has to offer? This is just pitiful."He rushed Vegeta with a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, but Vegeta ducked in time to turn on the other prince. Unfortunatly he was not fast enough to hit the other male as Kragen turned his body to shove both fists into Vegeta's pitched forward, flipping forward as he rushed Kragen instantly, flinging a barrage of kicks and punches savagely. Kragen laughing maliciously as he noticed the Saiyan prince was struggling to keep up his attacks. As he punched him powerfully into his stomach, his fist prodding through his back as he coughed up blood. He then followed it up with a spin kick into him in the jaw sending him hurling towards the ground. Bulma's screams echoied in the distance while the crowd burst into a fit of cheers, but Vegeta wasn't finished yet as he started to charge back up again, the blood seeping through his spandex suit.

"Come on monkey boy give me best shot." Kragen gloated. Vegeta glared at Kragen, but he didn't say anything in reply to him, he was done talking. He flew up to Kragen and threw a punch at Kragen's stomach, causing his eyes to widen and his mouth to open by the force of the hit. When Kragen bent over from the pain in his stomach, Vegeta clasped both of his own hands together and hit Kragen on his back with extra hard force, causing him to be hurled to the ground below. Vegeta wasn't done with him yet and started throwing a whole number of yellow ki blasts towards the ground where he was sure he had slammed Kragen in. He stopped for awhile as he waited for the smoke to clear, only to see Kragen standing with a smirk on his face. He instantly flew up in record speed slamming his head into Vegeta's own before grabbing a hold of his ankles and spinning him around repeatedly and throwing him towards the ground. Kragen didn't let him fall. He did a combination of chained hits to Vegeta. Vegeta cried out in pain from all the brutal hits Kragen was dishing out at him. As hard as he tried to counter Kragen's attacks, his attempts kept proving to be useless. He just couldn't match Kragen's speed, as Kragen delivered a swift kick to the head sending him skidding across the ground.

"Oh nooo Vegeta!" Bulma screamed out as she tried to jump over the balcony again but was halted by King Orilion's vice grip."Let me go you so of bitch!" Bulma thrashed in his arms to get free as tears beaded down her cheeks as she watched Vegeta immobile figure on the ground. Vegeta moaned as he coughed up a dangerous amount of blood as he lay on his back, his breath sharp on shallow from loss of blood. Kragen laughed out-loud as he stepped slowly towards the motionless prince, his foot coming to rest on his chest roughly.

"What's the matter prince? Don't tell me your giving up already?" he laughed as Vegeta quickly jumped up and grabbed him in a headlock. Vegeta smirked as he held him around the throat and placed his palm on his forehead. Vegeta chuckled as Kragen thrashed in his arms. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, his voice scared and high.

"I'm about to use a little technique I learned, an ailment removal technique," he replied as Kragen eyes widened, the realization hitting him."You see this move would allow me to switch every ailment I may have, whether it be a disease, a virus or an injury with what ever ailment my enemy has, and luckily for me I see to be in a pretty bad shape while you seem scratch less.

"So your telling me, you let me injure you?" Kragen asked.

"Of course I did you fool. Do you honestly think you could of defeated me so easily?" he sneered in his ears as a bright light engulfed them, the whole arena covered their eyes as the light was too bright for them to see. Moments later as the light started to dim they saw

Vegeta towering over Kragen as if he has not been touched. Kragen glared up at the now healthy Saiyan as he laid on the ground for day life. He watched helplessly as Vegeta extended his hand, a ki blast in his palm forming. "Any last words?" Vegeta asked.

"Fuck-" he cursed out as Vegeta blasted him into oblivion. The crowd sat there shocked at what had transpired in front of their very eyes. Vegeta then phased before he appeared right beside King Orilion and Bulma.

"The woman," he stated simply as King Orilion threw her into his arms.

"Oh, my, Kami Vegeta, thank you," Bulma cried in his shirt. "I was so scared."

"Shh, woman I'm here now," he purred as he stroked her head, then pulled her behind him as he stepped towards King Orilion.

"Now, Prince Vegeta, what's done is done. There is no need for anymore bloodshed," King Orilion stated as he stepped back.

"Are you sure? Cause I'm pretty I'm not finished with the bloodshed just yet," he snared as he grabbed a hold of him by his collar. Just the bulma screamed out. He turned and saw that she was held around the throat by a woman with long crimson red hair. "Who the hell are you?" he yelled out, but a malicious smile graced her face as she blew him a kiss.

"See you soon Prince Vegeta," she cooed as a red aura engulfed them and then they disappeared. He stood there immobile as he tried to figure out what the hell just happened. He heard the king cough behind him and he whipped around quickly as he saw the stunned look on his face.

"You know who she is don't you?" he growled.

He nodded as he replied, "She is the end."

Vegeta eyes widened as he now put together what he meant by that.

"Lillith." he whispered.

A/N: PHEW…THERE YOU GO ANOTHER AWESOME CHAPPIE FOR MY WELL DESERVED PATIENT READERS. I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT NOW HIT THAT LITTLE BUTTON RIGHT THERE AND REVIEW PLZZ…..


End file.
